


Control

by eatapeachallday



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lust, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Here it is folks :).... well almost! Remember anticipation is 9/10ths of the fun!!!





	1. Found

A loud knock on the door.  
" What?"  
Simon stuck his head around sheepishly looking directly at his leader. " Just thought you'd want to know boss. She's come around."  
" Well all fucking righty. But that shit could fucking wait ' till tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed. Just make sure she's alright for tonight and I'll see her when I'm on my rounds."  
" That's just it. She's definitely alright. I think you need to see this Negan."  
" Why the fuck do you sorry motherfuckers need me now? Can't you do anything on your own?"  
" Boss. She just broke Jerry's arm." 

 

The Saviours had found the woman two days before when out scouting. They had gone further than before, and admittedly a little off route due to bad map reading. They'd nearly missed her completely. The sun, high in the sky, had caught the locket around her neck and they had seen the bright reflection glinting in the long grass where she had lain for god knows how long before they came along.  
She was a mess. Her long dark hair was just one big tangled birds nest. Her face and any exposed skin was dirty. Engrained dirt. Her jeans were torn and covered in blood, mud and Christ only knew what else. Her top, which may have once been a light colour was no better. No shoes. Feet cut up badly. Her arms were a mess. Scars and bruises, new and old which Simon could see also seemed to be covering her torso. But no noticeable bite marks. She was so still he couldn't tell if the girl was still even alive. Warily, he knelt and placed his fingers to her throat. Feeling around he finally detected a pulse, albeit very weak. He needed to get her some help. Lifting her as gently as he could he was glad to hear a soft moan escape her. Maybe it wasn't too late after all. A long bumpy ride back to the Sanctuary later and they'd done what they could. Cleaned her up a little. Wrapped her up warm. Still she hadn't come around and Dwight mentioned she may be in a coma. Negan had given her the once over on arrival and agreed with Simon to wait and see what would happen. He had ordered that someone sit with her until she either died or came around.

Pulling on his jacket, and picking up Lucille, Negan and Simon hurried back to the area of the factory where they had set up a makeshift Infirmary . It was a bare room, but large enough to house five beds. The meagre medical supplies they collected were housed here, and they had a couple of people on hand to staff it. One, Andy had been a nurse and the other Jeanette had been a first aider. Better than nothing. They arrived to the sound of Jerry's loud panicked screams and half a dozen others surrounding the door shouting at and watching the now wide awake, wide eyed girl who was holding Jerry captive with his unbroken arm twisted up behind his back. His broken one hung loosely at his side. Seeing Negan arrive they quickly shut up and moved back allowing him to enter. Simon followed him in. 

"Well well now then Doll. What in the holy fuck is going on here huh?"  
The girl was panicked and twisted Jerrys arm tighter, as well as pulling harder on his hair with her other hand. He was red in the face, and looked like he was about to pass out.  
" Hey! Hey just calm the fuck down sweetheart....No ones gonna hurt you here. Ok?" Negan's voice was calm, low and soothing but he didn't think he was getting through. Her green eyes widened even further when she saw Lucille. He noticed and slowly passed the bat back to Simon. Holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture.  
" Let him go. Just let him go and we can sort it all out ok?"  
" He. He tried to hurt me." The girls voice shook and spluttered as she spoke.  
" Did he now?" Negan eyes fell on Jerry who if it was even possible started to turn even paler.  
" What did he do sweetheart?"  
" He was hurting me. He was touching me."  
" Is that true Jerry? Did you touch her?"  
Jerry's sweat was running down his face into his eyes, mingling with his tears and the pain in his arms was excruciating. He was about to pass out. Still he knew there was no point lying. Negan would know. He seemed to know everything, at all times. He nodded with what strength he had left and croaked out " Yes." He felt Negans foot connect with his jaw before he blacked out into blessed unconsciousness. 

Feeling the man collapsing the girl let him drop, face first, to the hard concrete floor and watched as a pool of blood slowly started to grow under him. She had seen and heard Negans boot connect hard with the mans jaw and was aware that he must be now missing some teeth. She moved back quickly, pushing her back into the cold wall.  
Negan was just looking at the man on the floor. Turning to Simon he nodded and said  
" Get this sorry fuck outta here. No drugs. Let the fucker scream. I'll deal with him when it's light."  
" Yessir."  
Simon and a few others dragged the prone figure slowly out of the door, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.  
Only then did Negan look back at the girl.


	2. Cleaning up

She was still shaking, her back firmly against the wall, but her eyes were darting all around the room, searching desperately for another exit. There wasn't one. Negan was standing in front of the only door. Her breathing was heavy and he could hear it even above the whispers and exclamations coming from the crowd still gathered outside in the corridor. He abruptly turned and strode back over to the doorway. The silence that fell was immediate.  
" Get back to where you should be. Now."   
He shut the door on the scuttling survivors. Turning back to her, she still hadn't moved but she was still wound, coiled tightly as a spring, her adrenaline still coursing through her body. He realised he had to calm her before she either hit out again, not that she had a single solitary chance at taking him down , or she collapsed. 

He worked at keeping his gruff voice as soft as possible " Right Doll. Now where were we? Ahhh yes.... Well I'm Negan. You're in MY Sanctuary. These are my people. This is our home. You're safe. For now. Let's start with the basics. What's your name?"   
She looked at him, blinking, didn't seem to be taking it in. He waited. Eventually she spoke in a hoarse whisper   
" Where's Brian?"   
" Who the fuck is Brian?"   
Negan watched as the high finally left her body and she practically deflated, her legs going shaky and giving out from under her. She collapsed to the floor, hitting her head hard as she met with the gritty surface. 

 

Her head was spinning. She opened her eyes and saw bright dots. Shaking her head to clear it she attempted to raise her arm but found she couldn't. What the fuck? Trying again she heard a metallic clanking noise and she still couldn't move her arms. Attempting to sit up she found her movements limited.   
" Welcome back Miss"   
The voice jolted her, and she looked around. Sitting beside her bed was a large man. He had sandy brown hair , threaded with grey, that badly needed a cut. But he was looking at her with kind eyes and she took a breath. Her throat was dry and raw.   
" I'm Andy. I don't want you to be scared ok? Negan said we best tie you to the bed in case. Well you know in case you hurt anyone else. Do you remember anything from last night?"   
She shook her head making her wince.   
" Well you did take a hell of a knock on that floor. Can't say I'm surprised. You'll have that bruise for a good while. You'll want a drink I'm guessing. Here you go."   
He held up a small beaker of water and warily held it to her mouth. With his help she took in the water, drinking it down even though it was agony to do so.   
"There we are. That's enough for now. If you have too much at once you'll be sick. Right look at me."   
He looked into her eyes, and ran his large but gentle hands over her head, checking for any more damage.   
" Well your pupils look ok so I'm guessing there's nothing serious going on behind the scenes. You must have one doozy of a headache though. Sorry I'm not allowed to give you anything for that until the boss man sees you again. Talking of which I'd better let him know. Excuse me a moment."   
He got up and made his way to the door, stepping outside and closing it behind him. She looked around her getting her bearings. It was the same room as last night. Large, featureless grey walls. No windows. One door. She was handcuffed to the steel bed frame. She tried moving around and pulling but it was obviously useless. So she waited. Listening. Trying to ignore the relentless pounding of pain in her head and the secondary aches from her emancipated body. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity the door opened again but this time a woman entered. She looked older than Andy, she guessed her to be around sixty and in a strange way she seemed familiar to her. She smiled at her and she felt her breath release. She was unaware she had been holding it in.   
" Hi there. I'm Jeanette. I'm here to help you clean up a little before Negan gets here. You'll want to look nice for that won't you dear?. Now I'm going to open these cuffs up. You're going to behave yourself and we'll be just fine. Ok?"   
She made no response but Jeanette just nodded and proceeded to release her. Slowly and carefully she moved rubbing her wrists to get the circulation going again and feeling as stiff as a board.   
"C'mon lovely. The showers are just next door. I've got you some soap and shampoo. You'll feel much better soon. "

 

Jeanette helped her slowly remove her stiff filthy clothes and as promised when she felt the hot water hit her sore skin and aching muscles she did immediately start to feel better. Soaping as best she could with the limited strength she had she watched the muck , grime and long dried on blood which had covered her flow away down the drain. She stayed under the spray as long as she could, drinking it down whilst washing even though as Andy had predicted it did make her heave. Still she continued even when it turned icy cold soaping her whole body and using all of the small bottle of shampoo. Jeanette eventually returned for her and helped her out. When she was dry and her kind helper had combed through her long thick hair as best she could, she dressed in the clean underwear and short summer dress that had been found for her.   
" Sorry honey but that's the best I could do for now. I know it's cold down here. We'll wrap this blanket around you too. When he's gone I'll have another scout around to see what I can find for you. What size shoes do you take?"   
" Ffffffour"   
" Thought so. Same as me. Here you go."   
She looked down and saw Jeanette remove her own black pumps and pass them over to her. The gesture brought the prickle of tears to her eyes. It had been a while since she had experienced any kindness in this new world.   
" Tttthank you so much."  
" Well now you are very welcome sweetie. You know it's not so bad here. We help each other where we can and get on with it. Like Negan says we've got to work together if we're going to get through this. You scrub up nice sugar. I've a feeling you'll be offered a very special job." Jeanette winked at her and took her hand gently. " There's no judgement from us. If I were you, I'd take it." 

Not long after Jeanette told her to get some rest and again left her alone in the room. She could hear Jeanette and Andy whispering outside for a while and despite not feeling tired she must have been dropping off again when the door swung open again abruptly, and with enough force to make it slam and bounce back off the wall. And there he was. Tall, imposing, still carrying around that frightening weapon. Negan.


	3. Meeting

" Welcome back to the land of the living."  
He still stood in the doorway, looking at her huddled under the thin blanket. Christ she looked pathetic. At least she looked more human now. Shaking his head he gestured with his hand, beckoning to someone she couldn't see until they too joined him in the room. It was a woman. Dark skinned. Pretty in a very brutal looking way. Short hair that had been blonde at one time but now was mostly black.  
" What you think Arat?" Negan was asking her opinion and the girl on the bed could feel the other woman's dark glowering stare from across the room.  
"Fucking waste of a man. You killed him on her word? Fuck were you thinking?"  
Negan laughed and looked genuinely amused at her words.  
She continued " Suppose you think she's worth somethin'. She looks like I could snap her in half. With my pinky finger. What fucking use is she to us? Huh? Only as a fuck toy. But I guess that's already a given amiright?"  
Negan continued to smirk. " Maybe. Maybe. Hell for all I know I may still throw her to you. Now get out. I need to have a chat with little miss armbreaker here."  
Arat left but not without another glowering stare in her direction.  
Negan started to cross the room, slowly, and the girl instinctively pushed herself into the corner of the bed, as far back as possible. He pulled out the plastic chair Andy had been sitting on earlier and settled himself down, taking his time to get comfy and placing Lucille carefully against the wall. When he was satisfied he began.  
" Now then. Let's continue where we left off last night. I have some pills here for you. But you're gonna have to earn them."  
She watched him warily but said nothing.  
" Ok. I'm going to start off simple. Name."  
She turned over her options in her still slightly fuzzy brain. Her head was still pounding, although not as severely as earlier and she could really use something to help her. Figuring her name was not going to harm she spoke.  
" Kitty." Her voice was still a little raspy but better than it had been. She was understandable.  
He raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
" Well now, Kitty. Sounds like a strippers name. You telling me the truth there honey?"  
She nodded. " Kitty Mae Adams."  
" Awww that's adorable. Now see we're getting somewhere."

He paused as if thinking.  
" Tell me everything. I would love to know all about Kitty Mae Adams."  
" No. It's my turn to ask a question."  
He laughed again, but it was a dangerous laugh. Not a real one. When he spoke his voice was low and even but the danger it contained was present and real.  
" That's not how this works Kitty Mae. See, this is my place and therefore these are my rules. If I ask you a fucking question you answer it. You don't think about it. You fucking do it. Otherwise I'm going to let you ask questions to my fucking pet dead people outside. Are we fucking clear?"  
Kitty nodded and tried desperately to stop herself shaking under the blanket.  
" Ok then. Please continue."  
So starting off shakily but as she got into the flow she calmed somewhat and told him as much as she could.

She was originally from a small town called Harpers Ferry in Virginia. She was 27 and a dancer/ dance teacher. Her mothers family was Italian and her fathers side were Irish.Her mother had stayed at home to raise her children and her father was a cop. She was a lapsed Catholic. She had four older brothers and one younger one. She had moved to the Capital, Washington with her Fiancé after they had graduated from College and they had lived there ever since. 

She finished her brief monologue and watched him warily as he stared at her with his intense eyes. She took the time to study him whilst he was up close. He had to be nearly twenty years older than her. His full beard was mostly grey and there were some lines around his eyes. He had a presence. She couldn't deny it. He was obviously intensely confident, to the point of cockiness. There was a definite danger about him. He radiated it even when he was just sitting there, looking at her. The room was quiet as he took in the information.  
" So I'm assuming the Fiancé is this Brian you mentioned last night?"  
She nodded and her hand rose to grasp the chain around her neck which held a locket and a respectable sized diamond ring.  
" Well Darlin' I'm going to speculate that dear Brian is a fucking goner. Christ he may even be out there chained to my fucking wire fence. Tell you what, I might let you go look for him out there later on if you're a good girl. How about that?"  
Trembling still, but she managed to spit out " Fuck you."  
" Well now that's not very nice now is it? Tell me this , let me know if I'm wrong now, you went out looking for this prick Brian right? I'm guessing he didn't come home one night after the world started to crumble , and you, being all alone, and frightened, and in love, decided to go and try and find him. Am I getting warm here baby?"  
She nodded, looking close to tears.  
" Ah shit. No more waterworks ok? Look you're gonna have to face the facts. He's gone and somehow you're not . Now this can go easier for you if you're willing to just get the fuck on with the here and now and accept it."  
Sniffling slightly but holding back the tears she nodded mutely as he ran through the rules of the Sanctuary. When he was done he stood and reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of Tylenol. He handed it to her and she took it with a small whispered " Thank you."  
" You can stay here tonight. But tomorrow I'll be back early. There's decisions you need to make Darlin. I'll lay ' em out for you then. Get some sleep. You'll need it." He picked up the deadly looking baseball bat and strolled out, whistling, without a backward glance leaving her to turn over the events in her still cloudy mind.


	4. Decisions

The sky was black when Negan woke. He was still tired. Not enough rest. An evening with Amber then a night of entertainment with Sherry had taken more out of him than he'd ever admit. Running his hand through his beard he pushed back the sheets and headed into his own private bathroom. One long thought filled shower later he emerged feeling fresher and quickly dressed. Shutting the door behind him and collecting Dwight from his post he began his usual morning rounds. He had a lot of things on his mind and wanted to get them sorted quickly. As they walked the full perimeter of the factory Dwight filled him in on everything and anything he may have missed. It was mostly inconsequential crap he didn't need to even think about ever again but Negan knew that information was power. He made it his business to know every scrap of news. Negans keen eyes and ears took in everything. Even as Dwight was talking, and Negan threw out his responses and commands he constantly scanned the grounds and defenses. When they were done they met with the other Saviours and Negan went over the days business. It was a collection day. Half of them would go to Hilltop and the others would go out looking around the abandoned towns within close range. They hit a different one each time, to check on how many Walkers were milling around, Kill them, and to pick up whatever they could that may be of use. Dismissing his people to go eat before they left, he put off his own meal to finish up his conversation with his latest guest. It was decision time. 

 

Kitty slept. It had taken her forever to drop off but eventually her body and mind had given in to exhaustion and she had succumbed. Still it wasn't a restful night and she had twisted herself and the blanket into knots, as she dreamed of the horrors that she had experienced over the last few months, things she'd never even imagined that she'd ever have to live through, let alone re-live every night in her dreams. Jolting awake,a scream dying on her lips, she sat bolt upright on the small bed and could just about make out Negan sitting quietly on the end of it watching her closely.  
" Sounds like you had a delightful rest there Darlin'."  
" I dddddont sleep well."  
" So I can tell. Maybe if you had someone in there with you, to protect you from all those nasty goddamn monsters you'd sleep better."  
It was dark in the room, and she couldn't make out much of his features, but she just knew he was smirking at her. She kept quiet as he made his way up closer to her, keeping a lid on the extent of her anxiety that had arisen due to his presence.  
" Now then doll, remember what we discussed yesterday?" He had placed himself on the edge of her mattress, right next to her, his face now just inches from her own. Her eyes dropped to the bed, unwilling to look at him directly. He spoke softly and watched her carefully as he continued " I mentioned that there are decisions you need to make, so I'm going to lay out your options." His hand reached out slowly and softly began stroking her long hair, which fell across her shoulders.  
" Option one. This ones my all time favourite. You become my wife."  
He felt her shiver and try to move away but his hand immediately grasped her neck, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to keep her in place.  
" Now that means I'd be your everloving husband. I'd look after you. Very well. You'd never need to do anything except love, fuck, and please me. I'm not saying I'm always easily pleased but I'm sure you could do a damn good job of it. And in return, I could please you."  
His other hand moved the blanket away from her body and she didn't fight it. Knew there was no point. His eyes raked up her bare legs, which although badly bruised and cut up to hell were still shapely and firm. The underwear she had slept in did little to cover her up. Her body was nothing like it had been before hell descended. Lack of food and extensive walking had decimated her natural curves. There was very little body fat left on her. She'd never been a huge girl, the dancing had seen to that , but it was in her Italian genes that she'd always had a peachy ass , a little bit of something at her waist to grab hold of, and a impressive bust size. Now her breasts didn't even fill the C cup that Jeanette had scavenged for her. She warily watched him take in her toned taut stomach and his eyes drop to her white panties momentarily before he continued.  
"Mmmm. Not bad Kitty Cat. We get some food in you, get you some energy to burn in the sheets I think you'll be good to go."  
" What's the other option?" Their eyes met and for a fleeting second she saw his turn hard before he dropped his warm but rough hand from her neck and continued.  
" Not liking the wife bit huh? Damn shame. Well that's your choice and as I said yesterday I'm all about freedom of choice. No woman, man or child under my roof will be forced to do anything they don't want to."  
" So what's my job?"  
He appeared to think for a second, but Kit wasn't fooled. She knew this guy had already planned this out.  
" Well now, I think I have just the thing for you."


	5. Wives

Despite Andy's feeble but well intentioned protests that she should be left to recover for a few more days Negan had watched as the still weakened woman dressed and then was made to accompany him back through the corridors of the compound. She was slow, holding onto the walls for balance and hobbling along in her pumps, and he was getting impatient to eat and leave with his followers. Finally he turned, handing her Lucille with the words " Drop her or act out in any way and I will hurt you" he scooped her up in his arms, as if it was nothing, where she stayed rigid, trying not to mold herself into him, and ignore how incredibly good he smelt. He carried her the rest of the way back to their destination.

That turned out to be the wives' rest area. Putting her down outside the large wooden double doors to what must have once been a meeting room he took Lucille back from Kit and walked in where his women were sitting around and chatting on the plush sofas filled with huge soft cushions and various mismatched chairs dotted around. Kit looked around quickly as Negan was approached by a beautiful dark haired woman. In the far corner there was a bar. Various plants , paintings and light fittings made the room cozy looking. The air smelt of scents, Kit guessed each of the half dozen women present wore a different perfume. They were all dressed immaculately in various styles of short skimpy attire, and all had on make up and their hairstyles were perfect. All this at just past dawn. Kit wondered what time these women must have to get up and get ready.  
" Good Morning Lover. I didn't realise we would be entertaining so early." 

" Well now Sherry , sadly for you darlin' I'm just dropping off your latest present."   
Sherry looked past him at the woman struggling to stand up in the doorway. She was leaning against the frame for balance.   
" Who's that?"   
Negan turned and looked at Kit.   
" That there is little Kitty Cat. She's going to be staying here. But not as my guest. She's yours. I'll leave it to you ladies to decide between you what y'all want to do with her. But I'll warn you she's pretty slow these days. Ain't that right Kitty?"  
Kitty nodded. Her feet were cramping in agony and she was just concentrating on that.   
Negan laughed and then without another word he walked out, leaving the women alone. 

 

As soon as he was out of sight Sherry and the other women in the room quickly approached Kitty and helped her down into the nearest seat.  
" Christ almighty what happened to you? You're in a bad way."   
" I've been better. Once my feet heal up I should be ok. Thank you."   
The women gathered around her and introduced themselves, and then Sherry took over as spokeswoman and explained that they were Negans wives and what the deal was. Kitty nodded and quietly admitted that she had been given the offer but had declined it. She didn't want to offend them and explained she was, at least to her own mind, engaged. Some of the women openly laughed at her and shook their heads at her apparent stupidity but Sherry and Amber seemed to understand what she meant and told the others to shut up.   
The women talked back and fore over her for a while, trying to agree what best to do with her. After some banter back and forth, both lighthearted and some not so much, they asked Kitty what she thought she could do.   
"Well, Im pretty good at practical things. I'm not afraid to work. I used to do all my friends hair and make up when we went out. Maybe until I'm a bit more flexible and stronger on my feet I can do that."   
The women looked at each other and agreed to give her a chance. She spent the rest of the day chatting with the girls, getting to know them a little. Mostly she found they were bored. One day was much the same as the next, they'd get up, bathe and beautify themselves and sit around waiting for their meals to be delivered and then for Negan to visit them and pick out who he was going to ' entertain' that evening.   
Kit decided to be bold. She took a risk, hoping that these women were as genuine as they appeared to be. Despite their circumstances she didn't detect a jealous vibe from the majority of them although a couple were a little sharper than the others.   
" Can I ask you all a question? And if you don't want to answer then please just tell me to fuck off."   
" Oh don't worry honey we would!" Frankie replied which made them all laugh.  
"Ok. So aren't you scared of him? Does he hurt you?"   
They looked at each other warily for a moment , this obviously wasn't a subject that was usually discussed openly between them and finally it was Amber that quietly spoke up " I think we can all agree that there's worse ways to live. We could still be out there fighting off those fucking dead things. Negan.... well he's complex."   
Sherry interrupted her " He's not beating us or anything like that. We're all here because we want to be. I honestly think if we said we wanted to go back and work for points then he'd let us alone. And I for one will admit he's pretty bloody decent in the sack, even if sometimes he gets a little carried away. The man has some wicked stamina. All in all I'd say we've got a good deal. Just don't get on the wrong side of him."   
Kit looked around and found the others nodding in agreement. Kit said no more.


	6. Settling in

Over the next few weeks, Kit with the help from her new found friends, started to adapt to what she had to admit was looking like her home for the foreseeable future. As she had correctly guessed the women were all early risers, needing to get themselves together before Negan arrived which by all accounts could be anytime of the day or night. They had worked out a rota system on using the bathroom/ showers and all in all it was smooth going. Kit worked on them all as she had promised putting hair up, straightening or curling it. They all complimented her on her skills with the cosmetics too, she had an eye for what would suit them. Even the girls who were at first frosty with her started to thaw a little when they realised she was genuinely trying to help in the small way she could. In return they shared their food and drink with her and helped her bind her feet so she could get around a little easier. They gave her the clothing they no longer wanted or needed and she finally got a correctly fitting bra. She stopped being so skittish and calmed a lot. She even started to laugh again as they shared stories and jokes. She started to tentatively explore her surroundings and when she was able she left the rooms to get a feel for the factory layout. Still she was nervous of the main man and had learnt to listen out for signs of his approach. She tended to sit close to the doors in the ladies room so she could try and detect when she heard any footsteps echoing down the hallway outside. When she heard them she would move to the back of the room and keep her head down and so far she had been relieved to find that he had ignored her presence.

Of course he had not been ignorant at all. The first thing he did each time he retired to the bedrooms with any of the women was to ask how she was getting on and what they had been doing that day. He made sure that whoever dropped off the food or laundry to the rooms was to report back to Dwight or Simon as to what they had witnessed. This is how he learnt that she was settling in well.She was getting stronger all the time, starting to move around more easily. She didn't move stiffly, and was loosening up, becoming more natural and limber. Her bruises had all but disappeared and her hair was looking more glossy.Her eyes were brighter too. She seemed to be popular and the wives had taken a shine to her. He had noted she didn't want to interact with him at all, making sure she was out of the way and quiet , never looking in his direction and skirting around him whenever he visited his wives. For some reason it pissed him off more than it should. A room full of willing, beautiful women to fuck and the one who was dominating his thoughts was her. Things were going to have to change. 

It was full dark and the women realised it was late. Negan hadn't shown and taking the chance that he now wouldn't bother the majority of them retired to the bedrooms glad to get their make up off and get some sleep. Amber lay on the couch and chatted as Kitty started clearing up the used glasses dotted around the room and taking them over to the bar to wash them out. She was distracted by Ambers story and was laughing loudly, so for once she was completely taken by surprise when the door opened and he entered. He looked more casual than usual, no leather jacket tonight just a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Also no Lucille. She didn't think she'd ever seen him without it. She stopped laughing abruptly and bent her head to her task, hoping he'd just take Amber and go, but it seemed her luck had run out.  
" Amber. Sweetheart. It's late, think it's about time you got your beauty sleep in."  
Amber darted a glance at Kitty knowing she'd be panicky. Even though they had tried to reassure her a few times that Negan wasn't all bad she knew Kit was still a little frightened of him.  
" Will you join me Daddy?" She purred rising from the velvet cushions.  
" Not tonight Doll. Go on now. Get."  
She didn't need to be told twice. Meeting Kitty's eyes with her own she mouthed " Don't worry" and then left the room closing the door behind her with a soft click. 

Negan paused for a second before heading over to the bar. Kitty kept on washing up and said nothing. He sat down on the high stool directly opposite where she stood and poured himself a large measure of scotch from the crystal decanter that sat there.  
" Join me?" He picked up a second glass but Kitty shook her head, declining his offer.  
" Mmmm. Won't drink with me. Won't talk to me. Won't look at me. Am I that fucking repulsive to you Doll?"  
She risked a glance at him but he didn't look mad, in fact he had a gleam in his eye.  
" No. I just don't like liquor thats all."  
" Ahh some fucking progress. Great. What do you drink then Kitty cat?"  
" Beer."  
" Then have one."  
" I'm ok."  
" Have one." This was definitely not a suggestion so Kitty grabbed a bottle and twisted off the cap.  
" That's it. Now come round here and let's have a chat. It's high time we caught up."


	7. Turning it on

Negan knocked back the rich dark liquid in one and poured himself another as she followed his command, slowly moving around the bar, his eyes on her the whole time , and after discreetly nudging the other stool slightly away from him, to make sure there was no chance of contact she sat down.  
" You're looking fucking good Doll. A hell of a difference since Simon carried you in here half dead and sorry as shit."  
She spoke softly in reply " I'm a lot better. Thank you for taking me in."  
" Well now darlin' I appreciate that. Believe it or not, despite all I do here I don't hear a hell of a lot of gratitude for it." He had turned to face her and was watching her carefully. He realised she was uncomfortable by her body language, crossed arms, straight back, like she couldn't relax.  
" Do I frighten you Kitty Cat?" It was said soft and low, barely above a whisper. Her eyes, framed by long dark lashes, darted over quickly to take him in before she again dropped them.  
" Yes."  
" Now I must say that hurts my feelings. Why? Have I ever done anything untoward to you?"  
" No."  
" Have I ever done anything awful to any of my lovely wives?"  
" Not that I know of, No."  
" Then you have no just reason to be afraid of me."  
She kept quiet knowing she had to tread carefully, that despite his seemingly current calm demeanour, he could change at any moment. She'd heard a lot of stories about this man from all sorts of different people in the large group of survivors and some of them were extremely worrying.  
He finished his drink and rising from his seat he moved towards her, stopping directly in front of her. She held herself together as he gently placed his hand under her chin and moved her head up slowly so her face was looking into his, at the same time he roughly nudged her legs apart with his own and moved as close as possible to her.  
" I know you girls have been swapping secrets and all that sort of girly shit that women do. So I know you must have heard all about my.... skills."  
Kitty felt her cheeks heat up immediately, as she fought the temptation to drop her eyes to the crotch of his jeans.  
" You had any second thoughts about my initial offer darlin'? It's still on the table if you're interested. There's plenty of me to go round."  
" No thank you."  
He grinned at her, tongue running quickly over his lip, and then dropped his hand.  
" Well, for now, I guess that means I'd better go get Amber after all. Night night doll."  
He strolled slowly out of the room and Kit took a long deep breath. She sat there for a long time gathering her wits back together and desperately trying to deny the fact that for the first time since the shit hit the fan, she was turned on.


	8. Making a deal

" Not like that Tara!" Kit watched as the other woman hit the floor with a thud , her awkwardly placed ankle finally giving up on her.   
"OWWWW!"   
Kit dashed over from where she had been leading her now fairly regular dance class, that she had started up a few weeks before.   
"Are you ok?" She asked as she ran her hands over the petite woman's leg checking for any damage.  
" Yeah, I guess so. Think I'll sit the rest of this one out."   
Satisfied that Tara was ok, Kit helped her up and found her a seat at the edge of their makeshift studio before going back to the front of the room and starting again.

 

THREE WEEKS BEFORE....

Frankie and Kit had gone out illicitly exploring and found the room right the way over in what was dubbed the west wing, a mostly still disused area of the Sanctuary. It looked like it had once been a small gym or workout space for the factories former employees. Piles of large padded mats ,some in better condition than others, were stacked along the back wall. There was a smooth, still mostly polished wooden floor, and one wall consisted of large multi paned windows , floor to ceiling , looking out over the thick woods behind the high factory walls. They were cracked and filthy but as soon as Kit had seen it she had started mentally planning. Filthy, dusty and grimy now, but it would be a perfect space to try and put some normality back in her life, and maybe give some others an outlet away from the nightmare that was still going on outside this place. 

So she had faced her , somewhat diminished by now , but still lurking fear. She had requested an audience with Negan. He had made her wait a few days, which had quietly annoyed her , especially as he still came into the women's area each night to visit, but what could she do? Finally, one sunny afternoon, as she painted Sherrys nails with intricate designs, Simon knocked on the large wooden doors and beckoned her out.   
" Boss man will see you now chickie. You ready?"   
" Yes. I'm ready."   
Simon nodded and taking her hand with surprising gentleness set off at a quick pace, back down the wide corridors. When they were out of earshot of the wives and the various posted guards, he slowed down slightly. Simon looked over at her, keeping his voice low he asked   
" What do you want from him Kit?"   
Kitty looked back and saw he looked nervous. It wasn't exactly reassuring.  
" I want some space I found in the west wing. To start dancing again."   
Simon shook his head "What were you doing over there? Never mind, I don't wanna know. You know there'll be a price to pay. Probably a high one. Are you ready to owe a debt to the big man?"   
Kit looked at him and without thinking she stopped walking and pulled him in for a brief but strong hug, which after a few seconds he returned.   
"Thank you for your concern Si. I have to try. I have to or I'm going to crack up."   
"Ok. I hear ya. Just saying you need to think, really think long and hard before you leap."   
There was no time for a reply, they were now just about standing by Negans door. 

Simon nodded and then walked off leaving Kit staring at the dark wood. Swallowing and working on controlling her breathing she raised her hand to knock. Before she had chance to make contact she heard him say " Come on in Kitty Cat."


	9. Making a deal pt 2

She opened the door on his private sanctum. 

Negan was lounging casually on the large ornate chair that had been positioned behind an equally impressive mahogany inlaid with leather topped desk. It was littered with papers, maps, and what looked like bluesheets or groundplans. There were also numerous books left open in front of him. He watched her as she looked around and took in her surroundings. He was by now used to her cautious ways and knew she was mentally calculating exits and escape routes. He bit his tounge and kept his patience. For some reason he found he could tolerate it from her. Christ knows why. He sure as shit wouldn't for 99.9% of the population. Her eyes scanned his large book collection, then his living area, taking it all in. Finally they rested on him and they could begin.  
"Good afternoon Dollface. You've got fifteen minutes. Shoot"  
She approached the other side of the desk, looking and acting a hell of a lot bolder than she felt, but she knew this was it. She had to take her chance.  
" Thank you for seeing me."  
He nodded but said nothing waiting for her to continue.  
" I've found some space... over in the disused part of the Sanctuary. It would be ideal as a area where we could go to dance or hold exercise classes...." She was watching the expression on his face and knew she was losing him but she continued " Yoga maybe. I just think it might be an idea to ,you know, elieviate the boredom, get people together, something different to focus on."  
He held up his hand , stony faced, and she fell silent.  
" Two questions. One , what the fuck were you doing in the west wing? Two, why the fuck would I want my people dancing or doing fucking yoga when they have other duties to concentrate on?"  
Knowing it was probably a mistake but feeling her temper start to spark Kit replied " One, after I've finished waxing and fucking polishing your wives ready for your attentions I'm allowed to get some fresh air. I happened to wander in that direction. Two, these people are still alive Negan. It can't all be work and fucking bow down to you 24/7. People need a release now and then or eventually they'll find it elsewhere. Wouldn't you rather control how it's expelled than find yourself with someone who either goes on a killing rampage in here or blows their own brains out?"  
He was quiet for a moment, taking in her words. He got up, and made his way around the desk towards her as she stayed rooted to the spot. She felt the hairs rise on her arms as a sudden chill spread through her. The horror crept up as she realised that she had just said that. To him.  
He stopped behind her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He was so close, and she thought that this might actually be her last moments on earth. She started reciting the Lord's Prayer quickly in her mind, stopping when his hands came down suddenly on her shoulders making her jump.  
He laughed loudly in her ear and spun her around to face him.  
" You know what, Kitty cat? You may have a fucking point. Let's say I do indeed have a few concerns about a couple of individuals in here. So let's say I let your little experiment go ahead. You know what I ask myself?"  
" Wwwwhat?"  
He leant in close and whispered in her ear " What's in it for me?"  
Kitty tried to think, which was harder than imagined when she felt like she was going to simultaneously pee her pants and possibly cry. Still she just about managed to keep it together.  
"Umm well you would have a more chilled out workforce. Plus you know, umm they'd be fitter too. It gives people something to focus on. It's a break. A distraction from all this... shitstorm outside these walls and gates. You could come to classes too if you wanted."  
His loud laugh was heard by Simon, Joey and Dwight who were on guard duty and everyone else within a large radius.  
" Kitty cat I've got to say you are one hell of a negotiator. Alright you can run your fucking rec classes until I say you have to stop. If I want that room you'll have to give it up."  
" Ok. I understand. Thank you"  
" That's not all."  
He looked her up and down. She waited.  
"You know what?, I'll call you on that. I DO want classes. One on one. You and me. You can teach me how to dance. I'll let you know when. In the meantime sweetheart you go right on ahead. Sort it all out. Good luck." He moved back to his seat, and sitting down he picked up a notebook. She was dismissed.  
Leaving the room, breathing out heavily, she was met again by Simon who looked as relieved as she felt.  
" C'mon Kit. Let's get you back home."


	10. Dirty Dancing

And so she did it. Scrubbed and cleaned. Washed and polished. It took days and days of hard graft, fitted around her other duties and mostly alone, but finally she was happy. She managed to get hold of a CD player, which was a relic but it was loud and it worked and when word spread about the new activities going on people approached her for details and to give her their own music to use. She put together a programme of dance and exercise classes, mostly aimed at women but to her surprise and delight some men did show interest and started attending. As she had predicted people were glad of the distraction the classes provided and she sometimes found she had to hold two sessions a night. Time passed and she started to forget about the second half of her pact with Negan. He however did not. 

Kit was sweeping the floor of the makeshift studio, it was full dark but the moon shone brightly in through the now mostly clear windows, casting beautiful shadows around her as she worked in the dark, tired but happy with her lot. Working with the wives in the day, whom she now thought of as her friends, and dancing for hours in the night kept her busy and content. For the first time in what seemed like forever she felt a tentative peace inside her and although she wouldn't say it out loud the dancing and the reaction she got from her little groups made her extremely satisfied. She was singing to herself, distracted by her thoughts about what to do with the class the next day, so much so that she didn't hear his approach until he was there in the room with her. 

" I hear congratulations are most fucking certainly in order Kitty Cat. Everyone I talk to can't get enough of the fucking mambo or whatever the everloving fuck it is you're teaching here "  
Kitty didn't reply, just watched him as he slowly, quietly paced the room, Lucille in place over his shoulder, looking out through the cracked windows before he turned back to her.  
" I've come to collect. Time to start teaching me some moves."  
Kit swallowed quietly and nodded her head " What would you like to learn?"  
" Well now sweetheart. What you got?"  
" Tango. Waltz. Foxtrot. Paso Doble. Swing. Salsa, you name it, I can teach it. You look like you might be a ballet guy to me. How about it?"  
" Ho ho. I must say I like your new found confidence sweet cheeks. Thing is I can't see me in a goddamn leotard however so how's about we just stick to something a little simpler huh?"  
" Ok." Kit leant the brush she'd been holding against the nearest wall. " I'll find some music. You'll need to lose the jacket and the bat."  
Negan looked at her but didn't protest. As instructed he moved to the side and after putting Lucille down with care on one of the folding chairs he shrugged off his leather, and removed his gloves.  
" What about the boots?"  
She looked over from where she was setting up the machine and nodded.  
He pulled his footwear, and socks off too.  
The first strains of ' Hungry eyes' started up and he shook his head. " Dirty Dancing?"  
"Yeah. Choice is kinda limited , but I never imagined you'd object to dirty dancing Negan"  
He smiled in the darkness, glad to find she at last seemed to have loosened up a little.  
" Shall we?" She approached him and they began.


	11. Getting close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks :).... well almost! Remember anticipation is 9/10ths of the fun!!!

He held her tight, but not forcefully. One hand resting on her hip, the other on her her upper back. If anything, as they moved in time to the music, he was calm and gentle. Two words Kit would never have associated with the man until this very moment. He certainly didn't need any lessons from her. He knew how to move, his whole body mirroring with hers, and he was most definitely a strong partner.  
" Where did you learn to dance?" She asked him.  
" Took some lessons before we got hitched. Me and Luci..... well, she loved to dance."  
Kit just nodded, unsure how respond. She was surprised that he had revealed this information to her but was careful not to show it. For the first time, she realised that she had just had a small glimpse of the real man behind the name. As the track finished and a slower song started up, he pulled her in even closer with one hand, using the other to slowly release her long hair from its tie, allowing it to fall freely over her shoulders and down her back. He buried his face into her neck breathing in the scent of her shampoo. The heat from his body was welcome in the chilly room and she didn't want to move away. They swayed together, moving around the moonlight until the album finished, neither saying a word, allowing the music to speak instead. 

When the music had indeed finally died, Kit was slightly incredulous when she found she actually didn't want him to let her go. She felt a giddy high, kind of like being drunk. He was the one to slowly disengage from her. Moving back but still holding her loosely in his arms he looked at her carefully as she watched him in return. There was no hint of fear in her, so he slowly moved in again and softly, hardly touching her he kissed the side of her face, under her ear, then continued placing small kisses down her jaw, to her neck, still keeping a slow pace, not wanting to frighten her off. He was relieved to hear a soft whimper escape her mouth, and his lips curled up in a smile.  
His thick cock twitched inside his jeans. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity for the chance to taste this girl, to take her and make her his own. He was so close, and yet he knew he still needed to play smart.

" Kitty Mae." his voice was low and gruff, sexy as fucking all hell and Kit was awash in the sensation of his short beard simultaneously tickling and scratching against her sensitive neck. She was almost totally lost at this point, her toes on the edge of a deep lake. Just one push and she'd be under the surface with him, drowning. He knew it as well as she did. He stopped his attentions and looked at her, in this light his eyes were deep dark pools but they were alight with desire.  
" You can't deny me again Kitty. I can feel it. You want this as much as I do."  
She nodded, not trusting her voice, knowing it would be quivering if she tried to speak.  
He was still whispering, not daring to break the hold he had on her in this moment " If you come back with me now, I'll make you mine. You'll never look at another man the same way darlin' I promise you that."  
She nodded, and he smiled, finally she was on the hook. He took her delicate hand in his large rough one and she followed him over to pick up his things. He grabbed them not bothering to even pull on his shoes, he was just focused on taking her to his bed.  
That's when she ventured " Negan, I don't want to be a wife."  
He didn't turn around or look at her, but she saw him shrug his shoulders quickly before he answered  
" Alright. You don't have to."  
" But dont you have strict rules on cheating?"  
That's when he turned around and grinnned at her.  
" Well now, what they don't know can surely never fucking hurt them. Right?"  
" I guess."  
" That's my girl. C'mon, times a'wasting here. Lets go."  
He held out his free hand again and watched as she hesitated to take it, he could almost see her thoughts wrestling in her mind as she debated this situation. It was his turn to send up a silent prayer, he was so fucking close and he may have just blown it again. Finally after what seemed like a very long time, although in reality it was only seconds, she looked again into his eyes and took his hand. They left the room quickly, heading directly back to his private chambers.


	12. Negans room

Her eyes widened as she took in the huge double bed, which was housed in the room attached to his living/ working area. She hadn't even realised he had his own bedroom, was used to him being in with one or another of the girls in their quarters , so she had wrongly assumed he didn't have a rest area of his own.   
" Don't worry it's clean. I don't share this place with anyone else. They change my bedding every day, You're the first and so far only one to grace this room with me Kitty Cat." His voice came from behind her, startling her slightly as he hadn't spoken at all on the short journey back.   
She nodded, but didn't reply as she heard him come up and stand right behind her. He moved her dark, unruly hair over to one shoulder and bent his head to kiss the one he had just uncovered. Something that had been welling up inside her, finally broke free. Before the apocalypse she had been quite the girl. Adventurous and wild in the bedroom. Free thinking and willing to try anything once. And most things she had. Since Brian had disappeared she'd lost the desire, had secretly worried that it was lost to her for good. Now here it was. Here he was. The chance to quench her thirst. Feeling it rise up within her, she just hoped the rumours that were whispered about this man between the girls every day were actually true. She turned suddenly to face him, and before he could say another word, her hands found their way to his hair. Pulling him to her she kissed him deeply, needfully on the lips, as he started to respond she teased her tongue into his mouth. He met her desire head on, pushing back with the same level of energy. He felt her hands drop to his pants as she worked on his belt, snaking it out from the loops on the jeans and dropping it to the floor with a loud clang from the buckle the only noise in the room other than their increasingly heavy breathing. He pulled away for only a second to relieve her of her top, which followed his belt. Diving back into the kiss he was aware of a hundred different sensations at that one moment. How good she smelt. How soft her skin was, even with the numerous faded scars that were present on the canvas. How delightfully responsive she was. He felt himself rising, going from semi to fully erect, and heard his own pulse pounding in his ears. He was dimly aware of his pants, and underwear dropping and he stepped out of them, before he found himself pushed back, fairly roughly, onto the mattress. He was more than a little surprised.   
"Hey now wait a second princess...." he got no further as she had quickly disposed of the rest of her own clothing and was now following him onto the bed. She smothered the rest of his sentence with her lips , taking total control of the situation. The thought crossed his mind to take back the reins from her, but he realised she needed to be the one to do this. This was hers. Fuck it. He was more than willing to see where it led.  
She broke the kiss. " Protection?"   
He shook his head, his dick was throbbing, almost painfully with the need for her " Don't need it. I'm shooting blanks sweetheart. And I'm clean. Trust me."   
A questioning look crossed her beautiful face, but she said no more. Instead she ran her fingers over his chest, through the hair there, before her hand moved south and clasped gently around his manhood.   
He groaned, a strangled sound that came from deep within. He watched as she pumped him a few times, she was enjoying the rock solid hardness he had for her. Finally she pushed him back against the pillows and straddled him, easing herself slowly onto his shaft, Christ, she was wet, then moving at an almost torturous pace, making him moan and beg for more, and loving it. His hands first cupped her ass as she picked up the pace, working her hips as she had when they were dancing. He moved one hand to find her clit, circling it with his fingers, as Her own moved to her breasts and she played with her nipples groaning in pleasure. He was close. So fucking close. He threw back his head, closing his eyes as pure unadulterated pleasure was building in his lower gut and his release approached at an alarming rate. He felt her walls tighten around him, she was coming.   
" HOLY FUCKITY FUCK" he spilled into her, his orgasm unrelenting. It seemed to last for an incredibly long time. Finally it slowed. She moved off him and his now slowly softening member left her body. He reached for her but she was just out of his range. He was tired but still riding the high she had just provided him. Jesus that felt good.   
" What you doing Kitty Cat?" He was propped up on his arm as he watched her rise and start to quickly pull on her clothes.   
" What's it look like? I'm going."   
" Really? But I'm not finished with you yet."   
" Yeah well I'm done with you for now Negan. Besides, the girls will be wondering where the hell I've got to. Got to get back. See ya later."   
He was struck speechless as he saw she was serious. Slipping on her shoes she moved to the doorway, looking back at him where he lay, still naked on the covers. She smiled and winked at him before blowing him a kiss and leaving him there.   
" HEY! GET BACK HERE!"   
He heard her laugh loudly and then the door closing behind her. He sat there for a moment in shock before he began to laugh himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Just a note to say thank you for all the comments so far, and the kudos. It really makes my day when I realise that you care enough to leave these for me. 
> 
> So let me know what you think. I'm always a little unsure of my 'smut' writing skills. 
> 
> Thanks again & have a great day xx


	13. Second lesson

"You really thought you could fuck and run? Nuh-uh no fucking way. It just doesn't work like that in my bed Kitty Mae. I've got a whole lot of things I still fucking need to show you."  
Same time as the night before he had appeared in the doorway, just as Kit had hoped he would. She'd purposely dragged out her cleaning duties just to be sure. She watched his approaching reflection in the windows as he sauntered towards her.  
" I've sampled the goods Negan. Doesn't mean I intend to buy. What makes you think I'd want a repeat run?"  
His loud laugh echoed in the empty room, bouncing off the walls and her lips curled into a small secret smile.  
" You're a brand new woman, Kitty Cat. I sure as shit wouldn't have thought you'd turn yourself around after the obvious fucking shitstorm you've been through. I admire that kid."  
" Thank you. Doesn't mean I want to fuck you again though."  
" Yes you do."  
She finally turned to face him. He watched her, Waiting.  
" Yes, I do."  
Nothing else had to be said.

Grabbing her almost roughly by the hair he dropped Lucille, unheeding of the loud noise the weapon made upon impact with the floor. His lips claimed her mouth greedily, and she allowed him to take what he needed. She realised he was going to try and reclaim control, his poor manly ego had taken a dent last night and he wanted to claw back some ground. So be it. She was ready for whatever he could dish out. He lifted her like she was a rag doll, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the nearest wall. Keeping her pinned tightly against the smooth cold surface, he moved back breaking the kiss, a hard look, and not quite a smile crossed his features, as in one swift, harsh movement, he ripped at her t-shirt, exposing her bra, which then met the same fate.  
" What the..."  
he didn't allow her to finish. His leather clad fingers were now working their way down into her leggings into her panties. The soft smooth warm leather created sensations which made her almost forget how to form a sentence. Then as quickly as he had started his attentions he abruptly pulled away, leaving her feeling almost boneless as she stayed against the wall. " Tell me what you want." He growled the command, eyes looking black and shining dangerously in the shadowy room.  
" Fuck me Negan."  
" What's the magic word?"  
" Please. Please fuck me Negan"  
" Christ Almighty Doll you are one horny bitch. Alright. As you asked so nicely and all, I'll let you choose, do you want me to fuck you here or shall we return to the scene of last nights crime?"  
" Right here. Right now."  
" Well all fucking righty." He wasted no more time pulling his gloves off, followed by his jacket and shirt, finally he dropped his pants. Kit followed his lead and rapidly relieved herself of what was left of her clothing. He strolled, taking his time, over to the CD player and flicked casually through the small collection of discs she had managed to amass. He found what he was looking for and placing the disc into the player he pressed play before turning to once again look at her, still standing against the wall, shivering slightly. As the first strains of Chris Issaccs ' Wicked Game' started to fill the room he held his hand out to her and she pushed herself away from the cracked plaster, and reached for him. 

As the night before, they danced, warm skin to skin contact fighting the chill around them. His hands wandered over every inch of available skin, stroking her gently as they swayed to the sultry song. As the track finished, and the next song started up he worked his way down her body, dropping to his knees so he was exactly where he wanted to be. Parting her legs slightly he looked up at her with what could only be described as a pure mischievous look on his face  
" Don't hold back on me now Kitty. I want every fucking guard on duty tonight to hear you come all over my face. You understand?"  
She nodded and he started.  
It didn't take long for her legs to start trembling. She grabbed handfuls of his hair as his tongue worked its magic on her clit. His fingers were also busy filling her up, finding just the right spot deep inside her. She felt her orgasm building and throwing back her head she didn't disappoint. Her loud moans, littered with his name and those of various deitys definitely wouldn't have escaped anyone within quite a distance. Satisfied with her reaction, Negan pulled her down to his level.  
" My turn."  
He stood and she was met with his enormous erection. She looked up to find him looking down at her. Not breaking his gaze she started off by licking him as you would an ice cream. He grinned, enjoying it , but also eager to pick up the pace.  
" Suck me baby."  
She obliged. Her attentions driving him crazy. He moved his hips slowly at first, trying to hold back, trying to keep control, as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Her hands gripped his thighs, nails gently digging into the firm flesh there as he picked up the pace, starting to fuck her mouth. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and felt her fight the gag reflex. He eased back until she regained control before she again urged him on. As good as this was he wanted to be inside her. He withdrew slowly, and slid from her lips.  
Kneeling again he grabbed her by the hair again, kissing her roughly, tasting himself and her on his lips. He pushed her back, hard, but she didn't complain. Positioning himself, he entered her. She groaned, her body tensing slightly as it fought to accommodate him. He didn't have the patience or the desire to wait. He pushed on filling her to the hilt with his dick before withdrawing again quickly, only to immediately push back in.  
" Ahhh, shit." She bit her lip, and he moved her head, holding her face in his large hand.  
" You ok?"  
She nodded. " Christ yes. Don't stop."  
So he didn't. If anyone had missed the first round, they most certainly didn't miss the next.

Much later they were still lying on the floor. His body covered hers as he played with her hair, running it through his fingers. They were both fully sated and drifting towards sleepy. He took in every detail of her face as she watched him.  
" Well Kitty, gotta say that was one fucking enjoyable dance lesson."  
Kit smiled at him. He looked different now, playful, relaxed and off guard, loose.  
" Yeah. Not bad for a rookie. You've got potential."  
"Thank you doll."  
She smiled up at him and he felt something stir inside. Something he had denied himself for a very long time. Something he had tried to tell himself was dead and gone for good. Time to put some distance between himself and the feeling. He couldn't allow a weakness in the armour. Any chink could be his undoing, and he didn't intend to allow that to happen. Not now, not ever.  
Jumping up he went to retrieve his clothes, pulling on his pants.  
Taking her cue, Kitty picked up the rags she was left with. Turning, she was hit in the face, but not hard, as he threw his tshirt at her.  
" Night".  
He left her the way he had entered, sauntering back out the door, Lucille over the shoulder. He didn't look round, just left, whistling as he went.


	14. Early call

Incredibly early the next morning Kit was shaken awake by Sherry.  
" Hey, c'mon I need you. He's called an early meeting and you have to do something with this hair Kitty. Then Amber wants hers done. We need to move."  
Kit nodded, too tired to even reply, sitting up in bed just as Sherry left the room. She took a second for herself to come around and rub her eyes. Looking down she realised she was still wearing his t-shirt, having been too tired to even pull it off when she had sneaked back in last night, careful not to wake Tara who was sleeping on the other bunk in the room. Rising she pulled it off and shoved it under her pillow. After washing and changing she helped the women get dolled up before they all made their way to the large factory floor where the morning meeting would take place. Usually the wives never attended,so when they entered en-mass, a small ripple of chatter started up among the crowd. Kitty stood behind the women, taking in the scene as they waited. After a few minutes a hush descended and like dominoes the gathered survivors all took to their knees. The wives and Kitty herself followed their lead. She risked a small glance up towards the balcony area where Negan now stood, surround by his saviours. He was scanning the crowd and their eyes met. A grin rose on his lips before she dropped her gaze away from him again.  
" Alright, get up. And listen carefully." His voice was booming in the large room and everyone did as they were told.  
" We need to start branching out further. We've taken almost everything of use from the pissant towns around our borders, so the time has come to start doing longer runs. A few of us are leaving at midday and we won't be back for a couple of days. Arat is going to be in charge." He gestured to his right hand woman and she stepped forward, mute but watching the crowd carefully for any adverse reactions. There were none, and seemingly satisfied she gave a small nod before stepping back into place.  
" You will respect her as you do me. If I hear of ANY disrespect directed at her, then God fucking help the sack of shit who does it. Are we understood?"  
In unison the crowd replied " Yes sir."  
Seemingly satisfied he nodded and after a few more seconds of eyeing the crowd he dismissed them back to their duties.  
Kitty followed the others back to the day room where they ate breakfast together and discussed where Negan might be heading, and more importantly what he might be bringing back for them. Kit listened to the chatter around her but stayed silent, her mind going back to the night before and his dismissive behaviour when they were done. She had to admit it had stung her a little. especially as she had thought he was, a least for a brief moment, seemingly tender to her. She shook herself mentally to get back into perspective. It was just sex. Nothing more.

When breakfast was done, and the women went off to find their own distractions leaving Kit to clear the table and clean up. She was up to her elbows in soapy water when Dwight stepped into their kitchen area.  
" Hey, Morning Kit. He wants to see ya."  
" Me?"  
Dwight nodded, his greasy looking hair hanging over his face as usual in an attempt to cover the evidence of his brutal punishment.  
"Ok." She placed the last dish on the drainer and wiped her arms dry quickly.  
" Sherry around?"  
Kit nodded and indicated where he could find her.  
"Think you can keep him busy for like twenty? I need to talk to her. Nothin' to worry about or nothin'."  
Kit nodded and hoped to Christ Negan never found out about this ' talk'.  
" I'll try. I hope you know what you're doing D."  
Dwight smiled gratefully " Go on now he's waitin' on ya." 

Kit made her way to his rooms, passing lookouts and various others on the way. Everyone said hello but no one stopped to chat, getting on with the days chores was their only focus. Kit was glad. She really didn't want to have to explain why she would be going for a private meeting with the big man. She reached his room and Fat Joey winked at her before knocking on the door he was stationed outside.  
" Send her in."  
Joey moved a discreet distance away and Kit entered.  
She was surprised to find Negan wasn't alone. He and Arat were bent over his desk. They were studying a large map.  
" Come over here Kitty Cat."  
Kit did as she was asked standing at his left, as Arat was to his right. The other woman looked her up and down briefly, and not particularly kindly, but said nothing, returning to her studies.  
" Recognise this place Kitty?" He gestured to the sheet spread out in front of them and Kitty now turned her full attention to it.

It was her home town , Harpers Ferry.


	15. Opportunity

" You're going to the Ferry?" Kitty couldn't believe it. He was going to her home town.The last time she had been there was when her grandmother had passed away, months before this all began.   
He continued to study the map but replied with a nod.   
" Yep. It's not too far, at most its seventy miles. We can do it easily. Still we'll assume there may be a few delays for roadblocks and fucking walkers. I figure we leave at noon, get there late afternoon. Start loading shit up until it gets dark. Then we find a place to crash overnight and make our way back here tomorrow afternoon. Job done."   
" So you want me to tell you where you should look?"   
Negan threw his arm around Arats shoulders " See. I told you. She's sharp."   
Arat huffed but said nothing, shrugging him off. Negan didn't seem to notice.   
" That's right Kitty. So point it out babe. Where do we need to hit?"   
Kitty turned it over in her mind. She turned back to the map and looked again. Harpers Ferry had always been more of a tourist place. Historical landmarks and Civil War stories. She didn't really understand his motivation to make the trip.   
" I take it you've never actually been there?" She inquired.   
It was Arat who answered her " No. We haven't. But we figure that it's a quiet place. The dead won't want to have stayed there for long. They migrate. It won't have taken them long to have wiped the place out. So as long as there's a gas station, some stores and homes there where we can get what we need then it's worth the ride."  
Kitty nodded. " Ok. Maybe you're right. How do you know someone hasn't already been in and already done what you're planning to do?"   
Arat sighed. She was getting impatient with the questioning. " We fucking don't. But we gotta take a chance. Like the boss said this morning the places around here are running thin. We're planning ahead."   
Kitty decided to take her chance. " Alright. I wanna help. But you need to take me with you."   
Negan laughed harshly, shaking his head and Arat just stared at her. Dark eyes raking over her, making Kit feel insignificant again, before she too shook her head.   
" They ain't got time to look after you. It's a fucking batshit crazy nightmare out there. They gotta look out for themselves not worrying 'bout some airhead dancing girl who don't know shit."   
Kit felt her hackles rise " I know what it's like out there. I fucking did some surviving of my own. I'm not a fucking airhead. My Dad was a cop. My fiancée was a fucking cop. I know how to look after myself. I can shoot. I've killed those things too. Besides I don't think it's you who calls the shots. It's up to him." Kit pointed at Negan who had been watching the women closely. He looked at Kit then at Arat and nodded.   
" Alright. Why the fuck not? You can come with. But anything happens to you, that's your own fucking problem. Like she said we ain't got time to look after you kid. You get bit, I'll put you down. You won't be getting back up again. We clear?"   
Kit swallowed and nodded. She didn't doubt the integrity of his words.   
" Right. Get yourself sorted. We leave in an hour."   
Kit turned and left quickly, not wanting to give him chance to re-evaluate his decision. She shut the door on the beginning of his argument about it with his right hand saviour.


	16. Home

Midday. Grey and overcast. Would probably start raining soon. Kitty couldn't quell the feeling of excitement at being able to actually get out beyond the huge walls and fences of the Sanctuary. Freedom of sorts. She had dressed as sensibly as she could think of with her limited resources in lightweight jeans, a long sleeved top and boots, which were a little big for her but lacing them tightly, she could manage. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun. She brought a small rucksack which contained things she thought she might need. She made her way outside to find the rear of the two large transit vans both open and the Saviours who were going on the run were clambering in to the backs loaded to the teeth with various weapons.  
Swallowing her doubts and slight fear she made her way over. A guy she'd never spoken to, she thought his name might be Steve smiled at her and held his hand out to help her up. As she made to reach for it she heard a loud cough come from behind her, which stopped her in her tracks.  
" Kitty you ride with me. Up front."  
She smiled up at Steve but he had already moved, gone back to attending to whatever duties he may have. She looked around to find Negan had already made his way to the drivers seat. She turned the other way and found the passengers door. Opening up she climbed in, looking over, but Negan was distracted, loudly giving orders to someone through the window on his side. There was one large bench like seat in the front cab. She shut the door behind her, harder than intended, and when she looked back his attention was now focused on her.  
" Are we fucking ready?"  
" Yes. Yes we are."  
" Don't be shy now. Feel free to move up a little closer there Dollface. I won't bite."  
" Jesus Christ. Do you know the meaning of discreet Negan? Your wives are out there."  
Negan just grinned at her but said no more as they heard two loud claps on the back of the van, indicating they were good to go. He started up and the van purred to life instantly. Kitty looked out and saw the wives waving them off, she raised her own hand in return and then for the first time in months, she was out through the gates and heading back into the big bad world beyond.

The first half hour was quiet. Negan was focused on the road, avoiding debris that littered the highways, and as she had predicted the rain had started to fall pretty heavily. Kitty focused on the world outside the windows. It was eerily quiet out there. Other than the two vans the roads were empty. Abandoned vehicles littered both sides. They were going at a leisurely pace, he seemed in no huge rush. She correctly assumed this was to conserve fuel, and to be able to spot any problems that may present themselves in plenty of time. Eventually he spoke.  
" So Kitty Cat. How's it feel to be going home?"  
Kitty thought on it a moment. She'd tried not to up until this point. She really didn't know how seeing her family home was going to affect her.  
" A little strange I guess. It's been a while."  
" Were your folks still alive and kicking when this shitstorm started?"  
She looked over at him, his question wasn't said in a nasty way but it conjured up thoughts she had always tried to avoid.  
" Yes. They were. My Dad had retired but when reports started to build that something was wrong he went back into work. My Mom rang me....It was a Tuesday. She told me he hadn't come home for a few days. She hadn't heard from him. This was before we all knew what we know now. Last thing she said to me was she'd be going down to the Station to take him and his team some dinner. When I rang her the next day to check in she never answered. No one ever answered their phone again."  
Kit lapsed back into silence and Negan let her be. 

They stopped twice. Both times as Negan and Simon, who was driving the other van, had spotted Walkers. Telling her to wait inside and lock the doors, he had taken his men and Lucille. They made short work of the dead. When he came back in, splattered lightly with gore, she had passed him wet wipes and towels, watching him as he cleaned up.  
" Why bother? I mean we could easily just have passed by. They wouldn't have been able to attack us."  
Negan looked at her as he wiped over his face and hands. He didn't seem annoyed with her question but shook his head at her.  
"I fucking hate walkers. If I can take them out then I'm fucking gonna do it. Makes sense to me. If there's one less of those fuckers wandering the fuck around the world, then more of us are safe."  
Kit couldn't argue with that. On instinct as she took the towel from him, she kissed his cheek before moving away again.  
His voice was gruff " What's that for?"  
" Keeping us safe."  
He grinned at her " I'm going to want more of a reward than that tonight Kitty Mae."  
She couldn't help but return his smile even as she rolled her eyes " Better get moving then."

They arrived. Passing St Peters Church where she had attended so many services as a child, and well into adulthood made tears sting at her eyes but she held on to her senses as best she could. The two vans were in constant contact via walkie talkies and they had left Simons crew at one end of the town as they progressed to the other. As they passed the now empty homes and stores, some obviously already looted, she quietly pointed out things that may be of relevance to them. Negan took it all in, but made few comments. The place, small to start with, was obviously a ghost town. He wasn't sure they had made the right decision to travel after all. Still too late now. They were here. He asked her to point him in the direction of the gas station and they made their way there. Pulling up he again told her to wait until they had looked around. She nodded and watched as the men, well used to the procedures, made their checks. It took a while but eventually he came back and opened her door.   
" Good news Darlin'. Looks like we've got plenty of gas left here. The boys are filling up our tanks and drums now. Wanna stretch those fine legs?"   
She nodded and he took her hand, helping her out of the vehicle. She was immediately hit by the faint sounds of the rushing rivers that ran through the ferry and unfortunately under that was the lingering smell of decay. She scanned her surroundings, recalling every inch in front of her. She noticed some anomalies but nothing major had changed really. The stores around the station were the same. Kit followed Negan and a couple of the others as they began looking in the stores for whatever they could gather. There were the usual convinience stores such as the 7-Eleven but the others were mostly small independent retailers selling gifts and fine goods, boutiques and such. After confirming they were clear Kit was handed a large plastic box and directed to fill it with whatever she felt necessary. She knew the girls back at the Sanctuary wouldn't be happy if she went back with nothing for them so she started packing up the once incredibly expensive underwear and clothing. She filled another box with shoes and hosiery and yet another with toiletries and other essentials that they would be more than grateful for. She loaded her spoils into the van and then picking up another bag she went in to finish up in with the others with the groceries. 

When they had taken all they could possibly fit and Kit was actually wondering how the men were going to be able to get in the van to return back, Negan called her over to discuss where they should stay for the night. Dusk was already approaching and they needed to get under cover before full dark, just in case any lingering walkers were around. They also needed it to be within walking distance. They had parked up and packed up. The Van would now stay in its hidden position until they left the next day.   
" Um well I guess the best place would be on Jackson. It's quiet and a secure area."   
" Then let's go babydoll."  
And so she led them the short distance to her street.


	17. Overnight

The grass in her parents front yard was above knee height. Kit knew exactly what her father would have said had he seen it. He had always been so fastidious about the house and the gardens , this would have sent him over the edge. She bit her lower lip to stop herself crying as she pushed open the wrought iron front gate so the men could follow her inside. They were all quiet as they followed behind her and Negan. They hadn't been told anything directly but they all realised this must be her home.  
She led them on the small path through the garden and round to the rear of the house. Negan scanned the surroundings, taking in the battered looking kennel under the huge unkempt pine trees and the now disused rusting swing set at the bottom of the plot. The large wooden fences were still standing tall and the garden was secure. No signs of life, and also thankfully , no sign of the dead.  
Kit climbed the steps of the porch, which wrapped around the whole house and pulled open the screen door. She then opened the inside door, unlocked, and they entered the kitchen.

As Kit was standing at the counter, wide eyed and silent, taking in the dishes still sitting in the rack, Negan gestured to the others to search the house for any unwanted visitors. He came up behind her slowly, not wanting to scare her, and placing Lucille down on the large marble topped Island he put his arms around her slowly and spoke quietly in her ear.  
" Must be strange for you sweetheart."  
Kit nodded slightly. Strange didn't cover it. Not at all. She couldn't take her eyes from the mugs and plates left on the side of the sink. Knowing her mother had washed them up, as she had a thousand times before, and then everything had changed and she'd never had the chance to put them away again.  
" Nice place your folks had. Real nice. You grow up here, in this house?"  
" Yes."  
Negan nodded to himself. He was speaking the truth. It was a lovely home. Even after months of abandonment and the slightly stale smell in the air you could still tell this was a home. A real home. Kids pictures stuck to the refrigerator. A lifetimes worth of little knick knacks. The feeling of family and love. He waited for what he knew must be coming. It didn't take long before she turned into his chest and started to sob. He didn't say anything, just held her tight and stroked her hair softly until she had let it all out. 

A little later, the house found to be safe and secure, Kit and a couple of the guys went through the cupboards and found some tins. They cobbled together what they could to make a meal. Having cooked and eaten, Kit then directed them to her fathers liquor cabinet. There they found some high quality booze so everyone was happy. She had just finished cleaning up when she realised Negan was missing. After putting the dishes away and wiping the counters down, thinking about her Mother the whole time she did the tasks, she made her way past the saviours who were loudly laughing and joking in the living room and went upstairs to find him lying on the bed in her childhood room. Although her parents had redecorated it when she had moved out, her name was still shown in large colourful letters on the door. It was the same on the other doors too, her brothers names had never been taken down either. Her parents had always maintained that they could go home whenever they needed to.  
" Whatcha thinking about?"  
He turned his head towards the doorway and smiled at her.  
" You. Teenage you. Lying right here, thinking about whatever the fuck teenage girls think about. Boys and sex most likely."  
" Jesus Negan!"   
" What? You asked Darlin'."  
" No need to be so truthful."  
" No need to lie either sweetcheeks. So c'mon spill it, you ever do the nasty in here or what?"  
" No! My parents were pretty relaxed but they drew the line at that. No boyfriends allowed overnight. Not even when I got engaged."  
Negan chuckled and ran his hand over the space next to him.  
" C'mere. I'll show you why they made that rule."  
Kit stepped in and shut the door behind her. 

Hours later, both tired after their session, Negan slept beside her. Kit watched him. The steady rise and fall of his chest. The peaceful look on his face. She smiled to herself as she pondered on what her daddy would have said had he actually ever met Negan. She thought the two would actually have gotten along ok. Her father was a straight arrow. Could never stand bullshitters. He'd have appreciated Negans directness. Her mother would probably have wept. She liked clean cut men. She'd cried when she'd first brought Brian home to meet them. He had long hair, a couple of tattoos and a large motorbike. She immediately labelled him a layabout and had automatically assumed Kit was in trouble because she'd never bothered to bring any of her other boyfriends to their door. With time she'd grown to love him as much as one of her own sons, but that first meeting was one Kit would never forget.  
Reaching out, she softly stroked his peppery beard running one finger lightly over his lips. She jumped slightly as he spoke  
" Quit watching me. It's freaking me the fuck out."  
Giggling quietly she replied " Sorry. I thought you were asleep"  
" I was. Then you start fucking stroking me and shit. Waking me up. You'd better be ready to go again."  
" I am."  
" Well all fucking righty."  
Kit kissed him gently. They had fucked. Now she wanted to make love. He returned her kisses, seeming to understand what she craved without her having to spell it out. He traced her body , his fingertips lightly dancing on her skin, eliciting chills where they touched, bringing her back to life, filling her with excitement.  
Since he had lost Lucille, Negan hadn't ever wanted to take things slow and gentle. Hadn't wanted to do anything other than fuck, and fuck hard. Now here, this girl, with her soft beautiful body lying beneath him it finally felt right again. It felt good to nuzzle into her neck. Smelling her hair and her skin. To place soft kisses and hear her whisper in his ear, to take the time to caress her, run his hands over her and feel her hold him tight against her warmth as he pushed himself slowly deep inside her. His strokes were languid, relaxed. There was no rush. It was if time had ceased to matter. All that mattered at this moment was her and giving her what she wanted. And he did.  
When they were done it was his turn to lie awake. She was curled into his side, one arm over his chest, his under her head.Her legs wrapped around his.Close.Very close. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, remembering what it was to actually sleep next to someone. Normally he'd make a point of leaving almost immediately after the act, making his way back to his own bed to rest. He'd made himself a vow when he lost his wife. He'd never sleep with another woman. Turning his head slightly he noted she really was out for the count. He did as she had done earlier, taking in her features as she rested. She really was a beautiful girl. Christ, all of his women were beautiful but she had something else. A quality that set her apart. This made him want her even more, but he also knew it could be his undoing. If it got out that this one meant something more to him than sex, it could be used against him. Used to control him. He couldn't, wouldn't allow that.  
Sighing softly he extracted himself slowly, not wanting to disturb her. And freeing himself he rose, dressed quietly and left the room.


	18. Actions and consequences

Kit woke as the sun was rising. Birds were chirping outside and she could hear the noises of the men crashing around downstairs as they too started the day. Turning over she found the other side of the bed empty and cold. He'd obviously left some time ago. Trying not to take it personally Kit used the en-suite to shower, making the most of not being rushed out by anyone else. Dressing quickly she made her way downstairs to find him.  
He was sitting in the den, in her fathers chair, large glass of scotch in his hand, flicking through her family photo albums. A pile of them were sitting next to his feet.  
" Make yourself right at home Negan."  
He looked up at her with a smirk " Think I already have doll. These are very fucking interesting by the way. Brian was quite the hunk. I can see why you'd go risking life and limb chasing the fuck after him."  
Kit walked over and pulled the album from his hands. It was the one that contained the images of the engagement party their parents had thrown for them. Negan had been looking at the two of them, photographed as they danced. It had been such a happy night. Closing the album she glared at him.  
" You've got no right."  
He stood, and for a split second Kit knew she had seen a very dangerous look cross his face. It was fleeting, but it was definitely there. He bent his head and spoke quietly and calmly directly in her ear.  
" I have every fucking right. I think you're forgetting something Kitty Cat. You're mine now."  
Kit saw red and before she had thought about it and of the potential consequences she blurted out " Bullshit!, I'm not one of your women, I'm not your wife. I never will be. Just because we've fucked a coupla times doesn't mean shit."  
" Oh really? Well excuse the fuck outta me Kitty. Just who the fuckity fuck do you think you're addressing here?"  
They were interrupted by one of the Saviours, who now stood in the doorway and knocked lightly.  
" Boss, the guys have eaten. I think we're ready to roll."  
" Good. Tell everyone to head on back to the van. We'll follow."  
" Yessir."  
Negan re-directed his attention back to Kit, who maintained eye contact and was still holding on tightly to the album.  
" I ought to give you another good fucking, just so your perspective is refreshed. Too bad I don't have enough time to show you who's the fucking boss , even while we're out here. Get your fucking shit together. We leave in fifteen minutes, even if I have to drag you out of here by your fucking hair."  
With that he stomped from the room. Kit released a long breath. Despite the fact she had been so physically close to the guy, had caught a glimpse of another side to him even, he still had the means to frighten the hell out of her. She briefly pictured herself just walking out the front door and leaving them behind. Her mind turned over a few places she could hide until they left but deep down she realised he'd just stay until he found her. Then only God himself knew what would happen to her. Knowing he'd keep his word and was waiting on her now, she wiped at her eyes quickly, then she got to work gathering up the few items from the home that she could take back with her. 

The return journey was decidedly awkward. The fact that one of the others had to ride up front with them didn't help. Negan didn't even acknowledge that she was right next to him. Their legs touching. He just kept his eyes on the road as the other man, a wiry, jumpy young guy named Alex chewed a wad of gum and talked nonstop to Kit about his obsession with outlaws, gangsters and old time westerns. The man thought he was the reincarnation of Billy the Kid. Negan seemed oblivious to it and didn't even outwardly acknowledge his presence or tell him to shut up so he continued to spew facts at her until they arrived back at the Sanctuary a couple of hours later.  
Pulling into the yard, the other van close behind, she heard the squeal of the gates closing behind them. Negan parked up and rolling down the window, immediately began barking orders at the waiting surviours to help them unload. Clutching her bag to her chest Kit slid across the seat, leaving the vehicle the same way as the still chatting away Alex. She didn't look back at Negan who was now watching her go. 

After helping to unload, which took a while, Kit gathered some of the take together and lugged the large box up to the women's room. She found the girls sitting in the lounge area and seeing she had delivered goodies they descended on her to start picking out what they wanted.  
" Ooooh Kit , you did good!" Frankie enthused as she laid claim to a lacy black slip.  
"Thanks. I think I got enough for everyone. If you don't need me for a while I'm going to get changed."  
They hadn't even heard her, too engrossed in getting at the new clothing and accessories. Kit made her way back to the small room where she slept and pulling out the box under her bed where she kept her essentials she stowed away her personal haul. It consisted of a few photograph albums, her fathers favourite shirt and her mothers half empty perfume bottle. It was the one she had always worn. Smelling it now took Kit back, right into her mothers arms as a child. Shaking it away, not wanting to confront her feelings again now she pushed the box back under and hearing her name being called she went to find out who needed her. 

Back in the lounge area she found the women holding an impromptu fashion show, trying on all the different outfits and talking loudly across each other. At the last moment she noticed they had been joined by Negan who was sitting in his usual chair, watching the proceedings with Amber sat on his lap. He was whispering in her ear as she giggled. Seeing Kit had once again emerged he made a show of caressing Amber, making her laugh in between dropping kisses all over each other. Kit however was feeling pretty zen, and she ignored the display taking place in the corner, concentrating instead on helping the girls dress and undress. Zipping and buttoning up, adjusting and fluffing.   
Realising he wasn't getting a reaction from her, and was unlikely to, he decided to drop a cat among the pigeons.   
" Listen up ladies."   
The room immediately ceased activity as if a switch had been flicked and the women turned to pay attention.   
" Just so you're all aware, and no one can bitch about it in the future I'd like to take the opportunity to tell y'all that your little Kitty has been receiving some of my attentions."   
There was a murmur and a few of the wives turned to look at Kit, who could feel her temperature rising. Her cheeks were flushing, and she literally couldn't think of a single thing to do.   
" Now there's no need to get all angsty and shit. I can handle you all, there's plenty to go round girls. I just thought you might just appreciate a little honesty from your devoted husband."   
With that he kissed then pushed Amber from his lap, although not roughly, and standing he claimed Lucille from her resting spot next to the chair. He then walked out at his usual nonchalant pace, not looking back to see what would happen next.   
When they were sure he was gone, it was Sherry that spoke first.   
" Well Kit, I guess that makes you one of us."  
Kit looked at her directly, not dropping her gaze. She had nothing to be ashamed of after all. It had been her choice to sleep with him. Now she had to face it. She just didn't know how this was going to play out.  
" I haven't said I'll be a wife, not that there's anything wrong with being one, but I'm happy with my lot here. I like doing what I'm doing. The stuff with you, helping you all, and the dancing."   
Amber spoke up next, and she didn't hold back " But if you're not his wife and you're fucking him that makes you a mistress Kit. I don't know about the others but to me that means you're the enemy." At this Kit looked around to see a few nodding heads and a few others had dropped their eyes.   
Amber continued " You can't have everything on your terms. This isn't your world it's ours. You either join us as a wife or you leave here and stop fucking our man."   
Frankie stepped in   
" Hey now, let's get real here everyone. Negan will fuck anyone he wants to, wife or not. You're kidding yourselves if you think otherwise. We got no say whatever happens. Kit hasn't done anything we haven't done ourselves so let's fucking ease up here ok?"   
Kit shot her a grateful look and Frankie winked at her.   
Sherry stood and walked over " Kit could you give us some space please. I think we need to discuss this between ourselves."   
Kit nodded and left the room, grateful to get the hell out. She could hear the animated discussion starting behind her, and felt her blood boil at his fucking arrogance. She moved to follow the path that would lead to his door. She wanted to chew him out, scream and shout at him, make him realise just how much trouble he had potentially dropped on her. Then she realised he already knew. It had been his intention to do just that. She just didn't know why. So Kit headed to the one place she could both find and lose herself. Her studio.


	19. Showdown

"'Dropped you in the shit there didn't I?"  
Kit looked up from when she was currently laid flat out on the floor. She was taking a few minutes breather. She'd danced all afternoon, late on into the night, glad to see the familiar faces appearing in the doorway for classes. Grateful to hear that they'd been missed in her short absence. Here he was all goddamn clean shaven and looking incredibly fuckable when all she wanted to do was scream at him for his crassness.  
" Fuck off Negan."  
He laughed loudly and paid absolutely no attention to the words.  
" Awww c'mon now Darlin'. It was bound to come out eventually anyway. Best it comes from my lips instead of someone else's. Besides they'll get over it. And if they don't then I'll fucking make 'em."  
Kit sighed and pulled herself up to a sitting position.  
" I just feel like I've done the dirty somehow."  
" What the fuck are you talking about?" He joined her on the floor.  
Looking down, not meeting his eyes she mumbled " I don't know really, kinda like I cheated on them. I said I didn't want anything to do with you. And I meant it. Then somehow I find myself...."  
" Well now sweetheart, you can't blame yourself for that. I'm iri-fucking- sistable when I wanna be. You couldn't help yourself."  
She looked at him then, took in the immense bravado. The huge fucking grin. The core belief of the man that what he was saying was totally true. He really was at the top of the tree. Nothing could shake him down.  
"Negan, if I ever look as though I'm tempted to fuck you ever again I want you to take me outside and chain me to the fence with the rest of the fucking zombies."  
She looked at him so sincerely that he felt his stomach drop. He wasn't going to allow this. Throwing his head back he went with his first instinct which was to laugh it off.  
" You crack me the fuck up dancing queen... No, really, you're a fucking hoot."  
" Yeah? well watch me laugh my way the fuck outta here."  
Kit stood and glancing around to make sure everything was away she turned to leave. As she took her first step his hand clamped around her ankle and squeezed.  
" I didn't give you permission to leave."  
" AND I DIDNT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FUCK ME OVER!" Kit didn't know where it came from, this surge, this tidal wave of anger but now it was here and it was washing away any fear she should have felt at the words.  
He pulled her back down to his level with ease, yanking her legs out from underneath her so she landed on her ass and back with a thud and an oomph of breath expelled from her lungs. Quick as a fox he was straddling her, holding her in position despite her struggles.  
" YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" His breath was hot in her face and she turned to try and avoid the direct onslaught of his fury.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING?"  
YES! YES, YOU FUCKING FUCK!"  
" YOU ARE MINE! I FUCKING DECREE IT. I FUCKING TOLD THEM SO THEY KNOW THEY CANNOT AND WILL NOT FUCK WITH YOU. I FUCKING WANT AND NEED YOU. YOU ARE MY GIRL..... "  
All at once she stopped bucking and twisting under him. Stopped trying to break out.  
He eased up a little on the pressure but didn't release her.  
They lay there in silence for a while , until she finally pushed him up slowly and he acquiesced.  
He released her and waited. It didn't take long.  
" I don't think I can love you." She didn't look at him. She was looking at the floor as her fingers played with the ring on her necklace.  
Holding back his sigh he replied " I don't need you to. Just say you and I can have some fun when I desire it and that's it. That's the deal."  
She looked at him then, their eyes met and it was if she was looking inside him somehow.  
" What you said though... about me being your girl, it sounded like more to me."  
" Don't kid yourself Kitty Mae. You're just one of the many. There'll be more after you. I have no doubt about that. So just make the most of it while you can."  
She nodded then, and Negan felt something in his chest relax.  
" Right. C'mon. My room."  
He helped her stand, and they left the makeshift studio together, both now quiet. The fight was over. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I put this to one side for a bit. My health hasn't been the best recently but I'm back now. Thanks for your patience!


	20. Time

In the early hours Kit made her way silently from his bed back to her own space. She was aching, the days exercise followed by a strenuous night in Negans bed, her body needed a long hot shower and a full nights rest. Knowing she would get neither, at least not for as long as needed she soaped her muscles until the heat started to wane. As she padded back to her cot, wrapped only in a towel she came face to face with Frankie, who despite the hour was wide awake and obviously waiting on her.   
" Hey. Hope I didn't wake you"   
" Nah Girl you didn't. Just wanted to let you know how our little meeting went."   
Hesitantly Kit looked at her, waiting for Frankie to continue  
"You're one of us Kit. We want you here with us. Majority says you stay. And no bad feelings."   
" Oh! Frankie thank you so much. I've been so worried I'd have to leave."   
" Yeah right! As if we'd allow that. Christ , as if HE'D allow that. No chance. You're stuck here with us."   
" Thanks again Frankie." She really was immensely relieved.   
" No worries. Now get your ass some sleep. No doubt Amber will be on to you at the crack of dawn to start working your magic so you'll need your rest."   
" Will do." Kit opened the door to her room softly and saw Tara snoring oblivious in her own bunk.   
" One more thing Kitty."   
" Yes?"   
" Cover those love bites ASAP." Leaving her with this advice and a grin Frankie made her own way back to bed.   
Kit's hands immediately rose to her neck where she could still feel Negans attentions on her skin. Granted he had been intense tonight but she had put that down to the fight. She hadn't realised he'd been leaving his mark on her.   
" That Goddamn asshole." Still muttering under her breath she entered the dark room and closed the door behind her. 

 

And so started the status quo that would last for the next few months. Kit continued to beautify the women in the days and held her classes in the evenings. She made it her daily task to speak to someone new in the Sanctuary each day. She learnt new things from new people. She watched the captive walkers with Dwight, who showed her what he had learnt from them. Simon helped her practise her shooting. She helped Jeanette in the infirmary. She prepared dinners in the canteen, and washed sheets in the laundry rooms. She settled into this new life and did what everyone else around her did. She made friends. A lot of them. Kitty made the most of her lot.   
She had to admit that the time spent with Negan began to feel right. When he turned his dark eyes to focus on her, and gave her that look, Jesus, it was as if there was nothing else in the universe besides the two of them. They spent hours in his rooms. After his day was done he would come for her. Admittedly mostly it was fucking, but there were times when they would just relax together. They would read or talk. Talk about her life, her childhood, her memories. He would let little facts slip here and there but he was still pretty guarded about his past. 

Then there were days at a time that she didn't see Negan at all. There were days where he would spend time in the common room with the women but he didn't seek her out, didn't speak to her, didn't even look at her. He would then retire with one of the others to bed. She told herself that this was ok with her, that it didn't matter. She watched the other women carefully,taking note of their expressions when they were not the subject of his attentions. They were either all really good actors or they genuinely didn't care. She never saw her innermost feelings reflected on anyone else's face. She knew she needed to perfect this too so she worked on it. She got good at dampening it down, hiding it. The feelings that were undeniably developing for him. She could not, would not, allow them to see the light of day. If she did, she really didn't know what would happen.


	21. Night confessions

His boots loudly pounded down the halls of the complex, Lucille dragging along the walls as he stomped along unheeding of anyone else. Negan was having a bad fucking day and all he needed, all he wanted, was her. 

The day had started like any other. Up before dawn, collect his men, inspect his kingdom, eat, make plans, clear the outer boundaries and woods around them of any rogue dead fuckers then a little trip to Alexandria to rouse their spirits and restore a little order. Everything had been going swimmingly until he had seen him. Now he was in a quandary. He didn't like being in a fucking quandary and it had set his mood on edge. The whole return trip Arat had been on his back. She knew something had set him off but he had refused to say anything. Now he had to deal with her being pissy as well. Fuck it. He'd exited the truck and without a backward glance or a barked order at the Saviours he'd made his way straight to her. 

She was right where he knew she'd be. Her gorgeous curves laid out on a mat, teaching this bunch how to fucking downward dog or whatever the fuck it was. His patience was frayed.  
" ALRIGHTY! I'm gonna need y'all to get the fuck back to your tasks."  
All eyes had turned towards him before dropping to the ground along with their knees.  
" C'mon C'mon get out."  
Always obedient the small class full of survivors began to leave.  
" Really?" Kit wasn't amused.  
Negan heard the door close behind him.  
" Yes fucking really. Don't fucking aggravate me today woman. Just get that fucking sexy ass over here right now."  
" Hmmm. What's stirred your pot today?"  
" Don't fucking ask."  
Kit reached him and he pulled her roughly into his embrace, kissing her firmly. When he finally allowed her up for air she looked at him closely.  
" What's the matter Negan?"  
" Nothin'. Now are you taking those pants off or am I?"

They had been at it for hours and still he wasn't sated. As soon as he had recovered from one orgasm he was looking for the next. Kit met the demand. As she pleasured him with her tongue he closed his eyes and tried to block the recurring image from Alexandria from his mind. But it was no good. He knew he'd have to deal with this unexpected problem and sooner rather than later.   
" c'mere babe"   
She looked up at him and released his member with a pop.   
" Finally ready to tell me what's on your mind?"   
" Just get your ass up here ok?"   
She followed his command and moved into his waiting arms. Truth be told, although Negan was one hell of a lover it was this moment at the end she craved the most. At first she'd found it strange that he'd want the cuddles. She'd had the impression he was a fuck 'em and get 'em gone kinda guy but he always pulled her into a warm comforting embrace after their sessions in the sack. He'd hold her tight and drop kisses into her hair while talking low. Nothing of any great importance, but always something nice about her. It was these moments that had made the greatest impression on her. It was these moments that had made her fall.   
" I need you to listen to me carefully. Don't utter a fucking word until I've finished what I'm saying ok?"   
" Ok." Kitty lay her head on his chest and stroked over the skin softly as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, tugging it, but gently. She closed her eyes and just revelled in the sensation of his closeness.   
" I went on a trip this morning. I think I found something of interest. It was of interest to me and I think it would be to you as well. It certainly made me think long and hard. I need to know Kitty. Are you happy here now?"   
Moving her head slightly she looked up at him to find him looking down at her. He looked lost. She'd never seen him look like that before and for a second it scared her. Sitting up slightly she answered him  
" Yes. Yes I am. I'm settled. Why do you ask?"   
" Would you want to leave here? Want to leave us?"   
"It wouldn't be my first choice. Why? Do I have to leave? What's going on Negan?"   
He didn't answer just pulled her in for a kiss.   
"Negan!"   
" Don't worry about it Kitty Cat. I'm just yanking your chain. Checking how the land lies these days."   
" Why? What's all this about?"   
" Nothing. Nothing at all Darlin'. Just a little Q&A session, that's all."   
" I don't believe that for a second."   
" No? How about I do something that'll make you believe me?"   
Giggling now Kitty nodded her head and Negan made good. By the end she would have believed the earth was flat and the sky was falling in if he'd told her it was so. 

Kitty woke up to find it was pitch black. She was tucked into Negans back and his soft snores reverberated through her. Smiling to her self and dropping a small kiss on his shoulder she attempted to disentangle from the sheets. She was free when he turned suddenly and she saw he was actually wide awake.   
Whispering, she pointed to the door " I was just going"   
"Don't."   
" I gotta get back N.The girls will be up soon and I need to get stuff sorted."   
" Stay here. I want you to." There was a pause " Please"   
" I thought you didn't sleep with anyone"   
" Things change. I'm asking you to stay with me."   
Kit looked at him, and then without any further words she cuddled back up next to him, pulling the sheets back over them both.   
As she was dropping back under, she could have sworn she heard him mumble. She dismissed it and mere minutes later she was back asleep.   
However there was no more sleep for Negan. He'd just startled himself with the words that had left his mouth. He looked over at Kit and found her to be truly asleep. Thank God. He didn't want to have to acknowledge or repeat what had spilled from him. That he loved her. He loved her and he might lose her.


	22. Calm before the storm

Kitty woke up in her by now familiar surroundings. Negans bedroom. Since she had spent that first whole night with him she had found herself there every night. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the others that she suddenly seemed to be flavour of the month but so far no one had spoken out about it, at least not as far as she knew. Although the sun was still just rising his side of the bed was empty. She was used to that too. Stretching and rising she used his private bathroom to shower before dressing and making her way back to the women's quarters.

After a full morning of primping the ladies she made her way down to the main section of the Sanctuary to see if there were any chores she could help out with. She found a small group of survivors fixing the chicken coops so she stopped to try and lend a hand. 

Negan was patrolling the grounds with Arat. His mind constantly turning over the niggling problem he held there. Thinking of different scenarios to resolve said problem. He knew what he had to do and yet he turned from it like a fucking coward. He didn't want to confront it yet and so it stayed with him. These last few weeks with Kit had been good for him. He felt oddly at peace which was a pretty alien concept these days. Just knowing she'd be there for him each night made whatever shit happened during the day bearable.

" You still brooding?" Arat was wearing very dark glasses which hid her full expression from him. He didn't need to see her eyes anyway. Her tone was enough.  
" Yes." His gruff response wasn't enough to stop her.  
" Well fucking sort it then. You need to focus on this here. What we've built. I've never seen you this distracted. Don't think with your dick."  
" When I want your opinion I will fucking ask for it. I don't recall requesting your fucking advice."  
Arat had the sense to look away " Sorry boss. I just think you need to refocus here. That girl, she's scrambling your brains or some shit."  
" Fuck off Arat. Go. Now." His tone brooked no argument and Arat knew when she'd lost. She turned and strode off.  
He made the most of the sudden peace to watch Kit helping out with the repairs. He was far enough away to observe without distracting her and he felt a certain pride when he saw her pitching in with the others. Helping keep his kingdom running smoothly.  
Still it didn't change the fact that things could change on a dime, and he knew that he had to put that to the test. And soon. 

That night after his bath he sent Simon to go get her. He was relaxing in his chair looking over his scribbled notes, things he had to do, when she entered. She was wearing a long white sundress and had come barefoot.  
" Good evening Negan"  
She looked happy. Real happy. He couldn't help but return her smile.  
" Well a good evening to you sweet cheeks. What's made you so fucking delighted?"  
She shrugged as she positioned herself on his desk just to his right " just a good day I guess. Sun was out. Saw some baby chicks. Air was fresh. Just a good day."  
Negan reached for her and she came to him willingly, settling herself on his lap and shifting herself around until comfortable. He kissed her deep and long, not wanting to break away.  
" Mmmm that's nice. You miss me or something?" She was teasing him.  
" Maybe. Maybe I just want to get to that pussy."  
" Jesus! Do you ever stop?"  
" Nope."  
" Good"  
Hearing his cue he rose, picking her up with ease and placed her back down on his desk. He started to work on his belt.  
" Take off your pants."  
" I'm not wearing any"  
His lustful groan made her laugh as he worked even faster to release himself from his jeans. His member finally free he pulled her to the edge of the desk and nudging her legs apart he ran his hands up her firm thighs to her hips, guiding her to where he needed her to be before plunging into her, feeling her delicious wetness enveloping him as he pushed deep inside her.  
He was gratified to hear her moans of enjoyment as she took what he was giving her. His fingers concentrating on her nub, rubbing it, bringing her closer and closer to the edge until she started to buck on the desk and clench around his shaft. He held out as long as he could before pouring himself into her with a satisfied groan of contentment that she mirrored.  
" Now that was good."  
" Glad I could help you out Darlin'." He released himself from her luscious body hoping that he'd be back there real soon. 

She was reading, some chick shit she'd found hidden in the boxes of books they'd brought back from one of their recent trips. He watched her over the top of his own read and again realised just how much he enjoyed just being in her company. She was calming, a tonic to him , a balm for his soul after all the fucking stress he had to deal with on a hourly basis. No stupid conversations about fuck all, just the two of them together. Peace. Still that niggling part of his brain continued to bother him and he knew he needed to know. One way or the other this needed to be settled. He had to do this. Closing his book he started, knowing this could potentially have consequences he didn't want to confront.  
" We're taking a trip tomorrow. Over to Alexandria. Got some dues to collect. You want to tag along? Change of scenery."  
She looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"I'd like that. Thanks."  
Negan nodded but said no more, he dropped his eyes back to the page but couldn't concentrate on the words in front of him. Tomorrow he should have his answer.


	23. Road trip to Alexandria

He didn't want to rouse her. She looked so peaceful when she slept it was like a sin to disturb her. Fuck it. Five minutes more wouldn't hurt even if he could hear his men already outside getting the vans ready for the days outing.   
He pushed her hair back from her face and took in her pouting lips and the gentle curve of her cheek. He just hoped she'd be back here with him tonight. Somehow he doubted it. As she started to twitch he dropped his hand to her back and rubbed there gently.   
"Wakey wakey. C'mon Kitty Cat we've got to move it."   
Kit opened her eyes slowly, finding him already dressed and ready for the off.   
"Why didn't you wake me?"   
" I just fucking did, didn't I? Now move it. Ten minutes. Outside. Don't make me wait." He left her then with a small slap to her backside and a chuckle low in his throat. 

Fifteen minutes later she joined him. He said nothing as she opened the passenger door and clambered into the cab next to him. She was picking at a muffin, eating it as she settled down on the seat.   
"You're lucky I'm a patient man."   
" Yep. I sure am. It's because you love me."   
She was joking with him of course and laughing at the words that had slipped from her mouth but Negan wasn't laughing along.  
" Don't fucking push your luck."   
His demeanour had turned in an instant and Kitty took the hint. She clammed up and said no more as the large gates rumbled open and the small convoy left the Sanctuary. 

It was a short trip to Alexandria which was probably a good thing. Negans mood seemed to worsen with each passing mile. He frequently kept in contact with the other van via a CB radio in the cab. He started out snarky and by the time they were almost there he was practically shouting at Simon. Kitty didn't know what the problem was. Was he nervous? Scared even? If she'd ever seen him as anything less than totally confident she couldn't remember it. She risked a touch. Christ if anything would help she'd have tried it. She let her hand rest lightly on his jeans, ready to whip it away if he started to turn on her as well. Thankfully he didn't. His own leather gloved hand rested on top of hers and squeezed it softly before his arm moved up to her shoulder to pull her in close to him. She moved and pressed herself to his side. He dropped an absent minded kiss to her temple and they made the rest of the journey in a more peaceful manner. 

Before long the gated community of Alexandria was in front of them and Negan pulled up outside. He killed the engine before turning to look at Kitty again. His hand stroked her face, gently, before he dropped it.   
" Listen up Darlin'. There may be something of interest to you behind those gates."  
" Like what?"   
" Shut up and listen. When we go in there if you like what you see you're gonna have a decision to make. I can't make it for you, I can just hope it's the right one. Whatever happens in there just know..... Just know I understand it and it's alright. Ok?"   
" Negan you're not making any sense. What's going on?"   
" You'll see sweetheart. Now stay here until I get these dumb fucks to open up. Lock the doors behind me. When they let me in you bring the van in after me and the boys will follow after you. Understood?"   
" Yessir."   
Negan opened his door and stepped out of the van, grabbing Lucille with one hand. Kitty scooted over to take his seat behind the wheel. Before he closed the door he leant in and kissed her gently.   
" You were right. I do fucking love you Kitty Cat."   
Before she could respond he closed the door with a loud clang and walked off towards the gates without a backward glance. Kitty sat on the warm, ripped, pleather seat and watched him swagger away. Her brain tried to process what he had just said to her but it seemed to be misfiring. Had he actually said that? Her face felt too warm and her body seemed to be overheating despite the overcast heavens. She cranked the window a fraction and felt the cool air hit her.   
She watched him bang on the gates with Lucille and shout to whomever was standing on the other side. Then she saw the gates begin to open and knew it was time. Negan entered the small gap and she turned the engine over, hearing the other vehicles behind her do the same. By the time she reached the gates they had opened wide enough to admit her through and she saw Alexandria for the first time.


	24. What was once lost shall be found

She had to admit this was impressive. A whole community not just living but thriving behind the huge walls. Green spaces. Neat homes. The fact that they had their own front doors. Just like life before. After living in the Sanctuary with its cramped spaces and very little privacy Kit thought that this must be like heaven to these people. It certainly seemed like a little slice of heaven to her. She had parked up and joined the rest of the Saviours who now congregated behind Negan , keeping watch on the proceedings. Negan was currently pacing, prowling almost, waiting on the leader of this group to join them.

Finally, just as Negan seemed to be losing his patience a tall , lean, heavily bearded man came out of one of the houses on the right. He was followed by a undeniably badass chick with a huge samurai sword and long dreads. She in turn was followed by another long haired bearded guy, limping behind them, wearing sunglasses.   
" Well good morning Ricky. It's a fine day. Just thought we'd call by and pay our respects. How in the fuck are y'all?" Negan was revelling in his role and Kit tried to ignore his over the top behaviour.  
She knew she had to stay on guard so she studied this group of survivors. She observed what weapons they carried. She took in the distaste shown clearly on all their faces. She realised that to them, her band of surviours, the saviours she stood with, were seen as the bad guys.   
Negan and Rick continued to talk, well Negan talked, and Rick listened for the most part but she had tuned it out. Her eyes took in this group. Men, women, teenagers, children. They were wary but they were also no push overs. They looked hardened. Kit wondered why after all the shit everyone had come through to get to this point why couldn't they all just work together to move forward. She noted the sword wielding woman was paying careful attention to her and she felt a shiver work its way down her spine. She hoped to Christ she'd never have to find out what it would be like to face her up close and personal.   
Simon nudged her and whispered " You ok Kit?"   
Kit nodded along trying to appear cool when she felt anything but. Next thing she knew the Saviours were moving into action. They began spreading through the small crowd and entering houses. Negan turned and beckoned to her.   
" Kitty! C'mon over here and meet my good friend Rick."   
Kitty did as she was bid, walking over to where Negan was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.   
" Would you look at that Ricky? Is she not the finest piece of ass you've ever seen?"   
Kit bit her tongue. She was getting seriously pissed off with him now but knew it would be a colossal mistake to start anything with Negan in front of this guy.   
Rick looked briefly at Kit before dropping his gaze but said nothing. Kit noted the vacant stare and wondered how this man was still going. He looked like a complete basket case.  
She was just about to retreat back to where Simon was waiting for her when she looked over Ricks shoulder. Her heart stopped beating in her chest. How hadn't she recognised him? The guy with the long, now practically grey hair standing by the badass chick. It was him. It was Brian. Her Brian. 

Her throat had closed up. She literally could not make a sound. She saw that he had recognised her in the same second she had him. She watched him remove his sunglasses and look at her. She saw his mouth move, forming her name. It was like watching a film in slow motion. She saw him start to move forward, to come towards her and still she couldn't move or speak. Her mind was processing this information but her body was still playing catch up.   
And then there he was, standing in front of her, cupping her face, checking that she was real. She looked directly into his warm hazel eyes and raised her own hand to gently stroke his beard.   
" Baby it's me. It's me. Holy shit I can't believe it! Kitty you're alive."   
" Brian?"   
" Yes. Jesus Christ. Yes."   
He pulled her into a bear hug, so tight she could barely breathe and buried his face into her hair. She felt his chest heaving as he began to cry. She rubbed his back as he let it out. After a few moments he eased up and moved back to study her again.   
" I can't believe it. You're here. You're actually here."   
As the euphoria slowly began to subside she finally realised what Negan had been trying to tell her. He'd obviously known Brian was here. He'd brought her here to see him. To reunite them. She turned her head then, to where Negan had been standing next to her, alongside Rick just minutes before. He wasn't there. She saw him and Simon walking, one either side taking Rick down the street. They almost looked friendly.   
She was still speechless. Brian made up for it though. He was talking nineteen to the dozen, all the while running his hands and eyes over her as if to prove that she was real. Finally he seemed to run out of steam and became quiet. It had hit him.   
" You've been with those monsters? Living with them?"   
" They're not monsters Bri. They're people just like your people here. They've survived. They keep on going. For a long time now. They found me and took me in. I owe them my life."   
" Those people. That fucking psycho in charge? he's a killer. A murderer. He killed our people in cold blood. He takes from us with no conscience. No care for anything or anyone."   
" What are you talking about? Negan's no Saint sure, but he's been good to me, he does what he needs to. He keeps us safe."   
" He's been good to you? Are you fucking insane? He kills people Kit. He's dangerous and unstable. He can't be trusted. You're staying here with me. You're here now and we're together. I'll keep you safe from now on."

At the top of the street Negan watched as Brian pulled Kit into a kiss. He was kissing her. His hand tightened reflectively on Lucille before he forced himself to relax. He knew he had done the right thing. He had brought her here to make a choice. Given her all the information she needed. It was her move. It was now all in her hands.


	25. Home

Brian and Kit walked slowly back towards the house he now called home. She noted how he was almost shuffling along and realised he must have been through even more shit than her. She asked about it and he told her that he'd damaged his back badly in a fight for his life. It was healing, but slowly.  
When they reached his door he opened up and bid her to enter.   
The house was small and basic but clean. She could smell fresh baking. One thing Brian had never been able to do was cook. He could do almost anything else but baking definitely wasn't on the list. She turned as he followed her in and as she opened her mouth to ask him about it she was interrupted by a woman's voice coming from the kitchen.   
"Bri is that you?"  
A short cropped blonde stepped into the doorway. She was truly beautiful with delicate elfin features and bright blue eyes. She was also very evidently pregnant. Seeing Kit standing there with Brian just behind, her tone hardened.   
"Oh I didn't realise we had company.You people, thinking you can just come into our homes, into our lives. Well just so you know and you can tell that fucking bully out there the same, we don't have anything here for you. You can't take food from this child. You're monsters the whole lot of you."   
Brian stepped in " Hey now Jessie, calm down. This is Kit. She's a good friend of mine and she's going to be staying with us here." He went to her and rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.   
Realisation dawned on Kit. Just as she had been living her life without him, so had Brian been moving on with his own. This was obviously his new start. He continued to stroke at Jessie, not meeting Kit's gaze. He hadn't told her about this little point.   
Kit made a decision " Actually Jessie ,I came here to give you something."   
Kit reached up to her neck and undid her necklace. Removing the ring that hung there she replaced her mothers locket and then moved forward slowly toward the other woman.   
" Here. I think this belongs to you now. I hope it makes up in some small way for the things that have been taken from you."   
Jessie took the ring that had been once given to Kit as a promise of forever from Brian as he looked on, staying mute.  
Kit looked at him. " Brian. Thank you for thinking of me but I can assure you I'm fine. I have a home. I have a family. I can see that you do too and for that I am so very glad. I wish you both all the best. If I come back here I hope I'll see you again. I'd better go."   
" I'll see you out." Brian followed Kit to the door.   
Kit looked back once to see Jessie watching her, still wary. She obviously had thoughts on this matter but that was for the two of them to resolve. Kit opened the door and stepped back out into the weak sunshine.   
" Thank you." Brian had the sense to look at least a little shamefaced but in all honesty Kit found she really didn't mind. Laughing slightly she asked   
" Did you really think you'd be able to keep two women on the go under one roof and get away with it? I think she's got your number deputy."   
" I don't know what I was thinking Kitty. I just saw you and I couldn't believe my eyes. I missed you. I mourned you. For months I was an empty shell. Then I met Jess and she woke me up again. I just thought maybe I could finally help you maybe save you."   
" I'm safe Bri. I'm surrounded by Saviours after all. I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world. Take care of you. Take care of her and the baby , I hope one day I get to see you all."   
And with that Kit skipped down the steps and walked away from her past. Again. 

 

Negan watched his people rounding up the supplies and loading it haphazardly into the vans. He didn't even have the will to berate them about their sloppy handling. The last bits and pieces were in place and he knew they had to get moving. Making sure all his people were accounted for he told Simon to move out and watched as his second in command started up and moved slowly back out of the gates. Turning back to Rick and his small band of people, Negan bowed down theatrically, leaving with a flourish,scanning the faces to see if she was there to say goodbye, finding, to his huge disappointment she was not, then moving quickly knowing to get out before the Alexandrians had a chance to grow any balls. The remaining Saviours jumped into the back of the van pulling the reinforced doors closed behind them as Negan jumped into the drivers seat and started up before speedily pulling away blasting the horn as he went. This was the moment he was most vulnerable and he didn't waste a second. He didn't look around he just drove.   
" You were gonna leave without me?"   
Negan jumped at the sound of her voice, turning his head he found Kitty sitting on her side of the seat, just looking out of the side window.   
" Didn't want to stay huh?"   
" Nah."   
Negan grinned, his heart suddenly beating just a little harder than it should.   
"Get over here then Kitty Cat and tell me all about your adventures today."   
" You tell me yours first."   
" That fucking Prick, you know what he did?.."   
They made their way home as the sun started to fall from the sky, lighting the clouds up in pinks, purples and reds. Kit curled up into his side, head on his shoulder, listening to his spiel, and couldn't have been more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
